Attend moi
by Laet43590
Summary: L'histoire se déroule à la fin de la saison 3 après le tir de Kate Beckett.
1. Chapter 1

_Voici une mini Fic de quelques chapitres. Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 3 après le tir de Kate Beckett. Elle a été inspiré d'une autre histoire anglaise "If you Wait". J'ai repris l'idée mais le reste de l'histoire sera totalement different. Bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise..._

* * *

 **ATTEND MOI...**

* * *

La première semaine avait été un supplice pour lui, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il avait passé tout son temps au commissariat à enquêter sur l'affaire de Beckett avec les gars. Dormir n'était plus d'actualité ….Pas tant que la femme qu'il aimait….était dans un lit d'hôpital après avoir reçu une balle, pas tant que l'auteur de cette tentative de meurtre était encore dehors à errer.

Son regard était focalisé sur son téléphone . Elle lui avait dit qu'elle appellerait….mais après une semaine d'attente, il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait besoin de savoir si elle allait bien, si sa sortie de l'hôpital était prévue….et si elle se souvenait de ses mots. Il avait surtout besoin de la voir…..de voir par lui-même que le coeur qu'il avait vaillamment massé, lors des funérailles de Montgomery, battait toujours.

A chaque fois qu'il fermait un oeil, il pouvait encore entendre le canon de la détonation , les cris des personnes présentes….il pouvait encore ressentir la terreur qui l'avait assailli en voyant Kate se débattre pour garder les yeux ouverts. Cette journée resterait ancrée en lui pour le restant de ces jours….Jamais encore il ne s'était senti aussi inutile, aussi terrorisé. Il pensait l'avoir perdue, il pensait avoir été trop lent….il pensait simplement que son coeur s'était arrêté de battre en même temps que celui de Kate.

Alors cette semaine sans elle avait été une lente agonie. Il avait juste besoin de savoir que, quelque part au milieu de cette ville immense qu'était New-York, Kate Beckett était toujours en vie.

La première fois qu'il avait pris son cellulaire pour l'appeler, il était tellement nerveux que ses mains en tremblaient….après quelques sonneries, il était tombé sur le répondeur court et concis de la détective :

« _vous êtes bien sur la messagerie du détective Katherine Beckett, laissez-moi un message, je vous rappellerai_ »

Au son de la voix de sa partenaire dans son combiné, Rick en eu le souffle coupé…..il avait réellement besoin de l'entendre, de la voir…que de l'entendre bouleversait tous ses sens.Hésitant, il laissa son tout premier message , le premier d'une longue liste.

« _Hey, Beckett….c'est Castle. Je….enfin…j'espère que vous allez bien. Je ….si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là….Always.._ »

Tous les jours depuis cette semaine à l'attendre, il avait tenté de l'appeler. Une fois, deux fois, peut-être même trois fois quand son coeur se brisait un peu plus. Ces textos n'étaient pas en reste non plus…..mais après plus de trois semaines de silence de sa partenaire, Rick avait laissé tomber.

Le message qu'elle tentait de lui envoyer assez subtilement avait été, selon lui, très clair : « Laissez- moi tranquille, Castle ».

Le coeur en berne, le dos vouté par le chagrin et la fatigue , il errait désormais comme une âme en peine dans son loft , une bouteille de Whisky à la main.

L'enquête sur la tentative de meurtre de Kate ne menait à aucune piste, et le nouveau capitaine qui était entrée en fonction au douzième était tout, sauf conciliant avec Castle. Dès sa prise de poste, elle lui avait déclaré que sa présence au sein de son commissariat n'était plus requise, et que le contrat non exhaustif qui le liait au poste était désormais caduc. Elle n'était pas là pour donner de l'inspiration à un auteur de best-sellers, ou pour faire du baby-sitting.

Ereinté et malheureux , Castle n'avait même pas tenté de se battre pour garder sa place. Sa partenaire ne souhaitait pas rentrer en contact avec lui depuis plus de trois semaines, et il ne souhaitait pas lui imposer sa présence si elle ne la désirait pas.

C'est donc le regard dans le vide, son verre dans la main, dans son pyjama de flanelle qu'Alexis le trouva à quatre heures de l'après-midi dans son bureau….comme tous les jours depuis trois semaines.

-Tu pourrais au moins te doucher, soupira-t-elle, en voyant son père s'enfoncer un peu plus chaque jour.

-Hey….citrouille, murmura Rick, en se retournant pour trouver sa fille sur le pas de la porte, en train de l'observer attentivement.

-Il est un peu tôt pour boire, papa

-Je….tu as raison…

-Tu devrais prendre une douche et venir avec moi. J'avais l'intention d'aller manger une glace

-C'est gentil, citrouille, mais je n'ai pas le coeur à sortir

-Tu ne vas pas t'enfermer pour le restant de tes jours , le réprimanda sa fille, en croisant les bras sur son buste

-Je….

-Elle ne te mérite pas

-Ne dis pas ça

-Pourquoi ? …..trois semaines, papa. Tu vas attendre combien de temps encore ?

-Elle a pris une balle dans la poitrine

-Elle a aussi survécu ….et elle a promis de t'appeler. Elle a aussi très bien oublié pourquoi elle se trouve encore en vie.

-Alexis, soupira Rick, en déposant son verre de Whisky sur son bureau, pour venir caresser la joue de sa fille.

-Je souhaite juste que tu sois heureux papa. Et Beckett n'est clairement pas cette personne.…Elle est sortie de l'hôpital depuis plus de deux semaines, et elle n'a même pas daigné te….

-Deux semaines ? je…..comment le sais-tu ? l'interrompit Rick, abasourdi par cette nouvelle.

Honteusement, la rouquine baissait ses yeux au sol alors que Castle tentait de réfréner ses battements de coeur. Kate l'avait appelée ? Elle était en contact avec sa fille ? Non…..elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas…

-Lanie, chuchota Alexis en interrompant le cours de ses pensées

-Lanie, répéta-t-il en soupirant, tout en se frottant le visage.

Il n'avait pas osé demander des nouvelles de Kate à la légiste. Il espérait secrètement que le silence radio, dans lequel les avait enfermés Beckett, n'était pas seulement réservé à lui seul…..apparemment il avait tort.

-Elle est sortie de l'hôpital à la fin de sa première semaine

-Comment va-t-elle? murmura tristement l'auteur

-Je….je ne sais pas. Elle est partie à la cabane de son père …Lanie dit qu'elle semble distante, et qu'elle a besoin de temps pour récupérer….mais papa…..trois semaines….tu mérites mieux que Beckett, gémit Alexis en voyant son père se débattre avec ses sentiments.

Observant sa fille quelques secondes, Castle se pencha lentement sur elle pour humer son odeur de vanille, et l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui murmurer :

-Tu as raison….parce que la seule personne qui puisse me rendre heureux est juste devant moi.

-Papa, soupira Alexis en s'apercevant qu'il déviait la conversation.

-Je ne vais pas bien, citrouille, c'est vrai….mais j'irai bien dans quelques temps…..Laisse-moi juste quelques jours encore.

-Quelques jours?

-Hum….les blessures du coeur sont souvent les plus dures à digérer….laisse-moi le temps de me relever….s'il-te-plait, plaida-t-il, les yeux larmoyants, en tentant de digérer les informations que sa fille lui avait révélées.

-Ok…..comme tu veux, abdiqua-t-elle en l'enlaçant par la taille. Quelques jours…..

-Je te promets que lorsque tu reviendras de Los Angeles , tout ira mieux.

Fermant les yeux pour profiter de l'étreinte rassurante de son père, Alexis hésitait encore sur le fait de le laisser seul ici à New-York. Sa grand-mère n'était pas là pour le moment, et elle avait prévu de rendre visite à sa mère pour au moins trois semaines. Son départ devait se faire d'ici quatre jours, mais la jeune Castle n'avait pas le coeur à laisser son père derrière elle.

Jamais encore, elle ne l'avait vu aussi abattu. C'était comme s'il n' était que le fantôme de lui-même.

Sentant ses hésitations, Rick raffermit sa prise sur la taille de sa citrouille et lui chuchota :

-Je suis une grande personne. Je peux survivre à trois semaines tout seul.

-Tu oublies qui est la grande personne dans cette famille

-Oui, c'est vrai, sourit-il, le coeur lourd, en lui embrassant les cheveux. Mais tu m'as bien éduqué, citrouille. Tout ira bien. En plus, je suis certain que ta mère a prévu un million de choses à faire avec toi.

-Si tu penses boutiques et shopping, tu as raison, soupira Alexis, en s'éloignant quelque peu des bras de son père pour le regarder dans les yeux. Papa ?

-Hum ?

-Je t'aime

-Je t'aime aussi, chérie.

La semaine s'était écoulée comme la précédente et les deux d'avant. Rick était resté au loft en pyjama, le regard devant son écran d'ordinateur qui le narguait avec sa citation d'écran de veille « tu devrais écrire ». Alexis était partie pour Los Angeles la veille au soir, en faisant promettre à son père qu'à son retour, tout serait rentré dans l'ordre. Sa fille lui laissait trois semaines pour panser ses blessures, et pas un jour de plus.

Abattu, les yeux cernés, les épaules voûtées, son regard se posa sur la photo de Kate et des gars qu'il avait fait encadrer sur son bureau. Ils avaient pris cette photo le soir où ils avaient fêté l'achat de son bar « Le Old Haunt ». Bras dessus , bras dessous, ils souriaient tous à l'objectif. Il pouvait encore se souvenir de son rire, quand Montgomery avait pris l'appareil photo en leur déclarant, un peu éméché:

-Allez, maintenant tout le monde dit « cadavre »

-Cadavre ? Avait ri Kate, en déposant son bras sur le bas du dos de Castle, pour poser pour l'objectif.

Ce simple geste avait fait frissonner son corps entier. A l'époque, il n'avait pas réellement conscience de l'étendue de ses sentiments pour Beckett….il savait qu'il l'aimait au-delà de l'amitié, mais….il ne savait pas, à cet instant-là, à quel point Kate Beckett deviendrait vitale à son existence.

-On ne dit pas « cheese » d'habitude ? avait-elle rétorqué

-Beckett, c'est moi qui prends la photo, alors je décide, avait souri leur capitaine. Alors, à trois, tout le monde dit « cadavre ». Un , deux , trois….

-Cadavre ! avaient ri les quatre comparses.

Il avait l'impression que cette photo avait été prise il y a des années. Il avait l'impression que cette vie avait été vécue par une autre personne. Comment, en un claquement de doigt , il avait pu perdre tout ça? ….

Elle était sa partenaire…..sa meilleure amie…..la femme qu'il aimait, et aujourd'hui…il l'avait perdue.

Soupirant en fermant les yeux, il sentait sa peine l'engloutir une nouvelle fois quand son téléphone l'avertit d'un nouveau message. Inspirant fortement, il le prit en main, avec l'intention de répondre à sa fille pour la rassurer, quand sa respiration se bloqua sur l'identifiant du message.

Kate Beckett.

Ses mains tremblèrent, ses yeux s'humidifièrent et son coeur s'accéléra. Après un mois de silence radio, une centaine de messages et d'appels….elle lui répondait enfin. Jamais il n'aurait pensé voir à nouveau son nom s'afficher sur son iphone.

Il déverrouilla fébrilement son téléphone pour lire le message de sa partenaire, lequel fut aussitôt suivi par un nouveau :

« _Hey Castle »_

 _« Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos messages avant. J'espère que vous allez bien… »_

31 jours, 744 heures, 44 640 minutes,…..d'attente et son coeur recommençait à battre avec ce simple message. …« _Hey Castle_ ». Il relut encore et encore ses mots, avec une émotion qui le transcenda de part en part.

Levant le regard au plafond, il tenta de réprimer un sanglot. Il était soulagé….elle était en vie…et elle lui répondait. Fermant les yeux anxieusement, il chercha pendant plusieurs minutes, une réponse à donner à son message. Une réponse qui pouvait lui dire à quel point il était reconnaissant de sortir de ce silence radio qu'elle leur avait imposé. Une réponse qui lui signifierait que, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé , il était toujours là pour elle….Une réponse qui pourrait définir tout ce dernier mois. Une réponse pour simplement lui dire merci de l'aider à respirer à nouveau

Mais après plus de cinq minutes à chercher, il laissa simplement son coeur le diriger, et lui répondit :

« _Hey, Kate…j'espère que vous allez bien aussi_ ».

Soulagé et le coeur moins lourd, il sourit comme un bienheureux devant ce rameau d'olivier que venait de lui offrir sa partenaire.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il attendit un nouveau message de sa part, mais après plus d'une heure à patienter, il se fit la réflexion qu'il devait lui donner le temps et l'espace qu'elle lui avait réclamés des semaines plutôt.

Elle était vivante…..et prête à retisser un lien avec lui, et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment. Les larmes aux yeux devant son cellulaire, Rick se leva et partit se doucher avec une nouvelle résolution en tête : il l'attendrait …le temps qu'il faudrait, mais il l'attendrait car Kate Beckett méritait ces 44 640 minutes d'attente…ces 44 640 minutes d'angoisse…

Le coeur moins lourd, le sourire aux lèvres, il enfila un nouveau jogging en sortant de la salle de bain, puis découvrit qu'elle lui avait répondu :

« _Pas la grande forme, mais je suis heureuse d'avoir de tes nouvelles….tu m'as manqué, Rick…_ »

« _Tu m'as manqué aussi, Kate…énormément_ » répondit Rick avant de fermer les yeux, le cellulaire en main.

Et ce fut la première nuit, depuis plus d'un mois , où il put passer une nuit sans entendre la détonation de l'arme du sniper….les cris des gens ….non , il passa la nuit avec le sourire de Kate Beckett dans la tête.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre donnant sur les rives du lac de la cabane de son père, Kate pleurait silencieusement.

Ce n'était pas la peur qui l'assaillait de part en part depuis le tir, ni le fait qu'elle se sentait si misérable pour accomplir les gestes anodins de la vie quotidienne, qui la tiraillaient cette fois-ci.

Non c'était seulement la douleur….la solitude et la culpabilité qui la tenaient éveillée à deux heures du matin.

Depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital , elle s'était terrée au milieu des bois pour tenter de guérir et de se relever cette épreuve. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu son idéal, son courage et tout ce qui la caractérisait depuis sa tendre enfance.

Depuis un mois, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle était terrifiée….apeurée comme une enfant de quatre ans devant un cauchemar incessant. Elle revivait encore et toujours les funérailles de Montgormery. Elle pouvait encore entendre le cris des gens au moment de l'impact, ou voir la détresse dans les yeux de Castle quand il s'était aperçu qu'elle avait été touchée….. mais au-delà de tout ça, elle pouvait encore l'entendre murmurer son amour pour elle.

Elle ne savait pas si ses mots avaient été seulement prononcés dans le feu de l'action, dans l'espoir de la maintenir en vie, mais il avait réussi…..Rick Castle avait réussi son pari. Il l'avait éloignée d'une balle mortelle, et par ces simples mots, il l'avait maintenue en vie.

C'est grâce à lui…à ce que ces mots impliquaient qu'elle se levait tous les matins et se couchait tous les soirs….. L'espoir d'un avenir plus heureux qu'il avait insufflé en elle.

Kate n'avait jamais oublié ses paroles…..comment l'aurait-elle pu, alors que c'était l'essence même de sa présence encore sur cette Terre…mais malgré l'importance de ses mots, elle n'était pas encore prête à y faire face.

Elle n'était qu'une loque humaine …le détective Kate Beckett, dure à cuire et imperturbable avait laissé la place à une petite fille terrorisée au moindre bruit. A une femme que chaque geste, chaque pas épuisaient.

Elle l'avait repoussé à l'hôpital….chassé loin de sa vie pour ne pas lui montrer cette image d'elle…cette faiblesse, cette défaillance qu'elle percevait à chaque fois que son visage, sa silhouette se reflétaient dans le miroir.

Kate avait aussi peur…..peur qu'il regrette ses paroles.

Elle avait donc fait ce qu'elle savait faire le mieux : elle avait fui. Elle s'était terrée dans la cabane de son père et avait tenté de panser ses blessures physiques et émotionnelles.

Seulement c'était sans compter sur l'insistance de son partenaire. Après une semaine de silence, il avait tenté de la contacter maintes et maintes fois. Elle avait lu , entendu chacun de ses messages avec une nostalgie, une tristesse qui la frappaient toujours.

Il méritait tellement plus qu'elle…..tellement plus qu'une femme effrayée et apeurée. Après deux semaines de messages, il avait finalement cessé, et le coeur de Kate s'était brisé un peu plus.

Elle savait que son attitude était égoïste, mais à chaque appel de sa part, elle avait encore l'espoir de devenir cette femme pour laquelle il s'était jeté devant une balle. Il méritait plus, et elle voulait être …ce plus…..ou du moins, elle aspirait à le redevenir.

Son dernier message vocal repassait depuis une semaine encore et encore dans sa tête :

« _Je ne vais pas continuer à vous ennuyer encore et toujours. Je….j'aspirais simplement à croire qu'au-delà d'être des partenaires , nous étions des amis….mais après plus de trois semaines sans nouvelles, je pense que je me suis trompé…..mon erreur….pas la vôtre. Alors voilà….je vous souhaite un bon rétablissement et une belle vie Beckett….vous le méritez …..vous méritez d'être heureuse. Toujours._ »

Il lui avait dit au revoir….et elle avait passé la semaine à pleurer son partenaire, son ami….cette relation qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir avoir avec lui.

Son père l'avait vue se débattre avec son téléphone un nombre incalculable de fois, à plusieurs reprises il avait tenté de l'inciter à lui répondre, à lui téléphoner, mais ses tentatives avaient été vaines.

Après un mois à la voir se lamenter, il l'avait réprimandée avant de partir. Son rétablissement n'était pas terminé, mais Kate arrivait désormais à se mouvoir et à réaliser les tâches quotidiennes de la vie sans son aide. Jim pensait qu'elle avait besoin d'espace pour se rendre compte à quel point son attitude était immature, alors après une dernière tentative, il avait pris son sac et l'avait laissée seul à la cabane pour la semaine, le coeur meurtri à l'idée de laisser sa petite fille toute seule.

Il reviendrait le week-end suivant, et lui téléphonerait plusieurs fois par jour pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide, mais pour le moment il tentait de faire ce qu'il fallait pour elle...il devait la laisser seule pour qu'elle se rende compte de sa stupidité à l'idée d'éloigner tous ses amis.

Dès qu'il fût parti, Kate s'était emmitouflée dans une couverture polaire en grinçant de douleur devant cette simple tâche. Sa thérapie physique était loin d'être terminée et la simple tâche de lever les bras en l'air lui coupait le souffle à chaque fois. Devoir s'habiller, marcher, cuisiner étaient un défi pour elle tous les jours. S'installant près de la fenêtre de sa chambre qui donnait sur le lac. Les mots de son père résonnaient encore dans sa tête :

-Tu agis comme une enfant. Richard veut simplement savoir si tu vas bien.

-Papa...

-Il a sauté devant une balle pour toi, il mérite beaucoup plus que ça….Un message n'a jamais tué quelqu'un. Je pensais qu'il était ton agis comme une enfant Kathie.

Il était son ami….et bien plus que ça. Grâce à lui , elle était en vie….mais elle ne savait pas comment entamer une conversation après un mois de silence. Elle avait espéré qu'il referait un essai et qu'il la recontacterait, mais après des heures à attendre devant son cellulaire, elle décida que c'était à elle de faire le premier pas…..à elle de s'excuser….elle espérait seulement qu'il ne serait pas trop tard….qu'en plus de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait , elle ne perdrait pas son meilleur ami.

Le visage ravagé par les pleurs, elle déglutit et tapa son premier message…

« _Hey Castle »_

« Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos messages avant. J'espère que vous allez bien… »

Elle avait cherché ses mots depuis des jours. Elle ne savait pas comment renouer avec lui après tous ces jours d'attente. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait….et elle avait menti. Elle se souvenait très bien de ses mots, et c'est certainement à cause de cela qu'elle avait mis autant de temps à lui répondre.

Ses sentiments étaient réciproques, mais elle n'était pas prête….elle ne savait pas comment lui demander de l'attendre. Elle ne savait pas si un jour elle serait à nouveau la Kate Beckett qu'il désirait….elle ne savait pas si son amour pour elle n'avait pas été déclaré dans le feu de l'action….tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que ce mois sans lui avait été atroce. Il lui manquait…et elle avait besoin de ses mots pour se relever.

Leurs échanges avaient été brefs, mais c'était la première fois, depuis son réveil à l'hôpital, qu'elle souriait. Ils s'étaient tutoyés…et il semblait soulagé et heureux d'avoir de ses nouvelles. C'est donc le coeur un peu moins lourd qu'elle était partie se coucher.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, elle lui avait envoyé plusieurs sms par jour, auxquels Rick s'empressait de répondre. Les discussions n'étaient pas très profondes, mais elles suffisaient pour alléger les maux de Kate.

 _"Tu savais qu'on peut se brûler les cheveux en s'approchant trop près des bruleurs , Beckett? RC"_

 _"Personne n'est là pour te surveiller? Comment arrives-tu même à survivre sans Alexis ?KB"_

 _"Je ne sais pas!"_

Mais plus la semaine avançait, plus la solitude lui pesait. Il lui manquait atrocement, les messages ne suffisaient plus à combler son manque...et les sourires commençaient à s'amoindrir. C'est donc avec un courage qui l'étonna elle-même,qu'elle lui envoya, quatre jours après son tout premier message, une invitation déguisée, en espérant secrètement qu'il sauterait sur l'occasion.

« _On dit qu'il vaut mieux être seule que mal accompagnée, mais après un mois dans cette cabane, j'en doute. Le silence peut parfois être écrasant_ ».

Les mains tremblantes, elle déglutit sans lâcher son cellulaire des yeux. Il était encore tôt , seulement huit heures du matin, et elle savait par expérience que Castle était tout sauf un lève-tôt, mais elle ne pouvait se résigner à commencer une activité avant d'avoir une réponse à son appel de fortune.

Soupirant en sentant son coeur s'emballer plus que de raisons, elle caressait son flanc où se situait sa cicatrice, quand son iPhone fibra sur le plan de travail. Fébrilement, elle déverrouilla son téléphone et lut, le sourire aux lèvres:

« _Besoin de compagnie, Beckett ?_ » .

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Ses yeux étaient encore emplis de sommeil. Il n'avait que peu dormi cette nuit. Après plus de cinq jours à textoter avec Kate, l'inspiration de Rick était revenue, et cette nuit il venait de mettre le point final à son nouveau roman « froid d'enfer ». Bizarrement, la dédicace de ce livre fut plus pénible à écrire que le dernier chapitre. Il hésitait encore sur la marche à suivre et sur les mots à annoter en première page.

Après de longues heures à tergiverser, il décida de rendre hommage au capitaine, son ami….

 ** _« "Au capitaine Roy Montgomery du NYPD qui, par son engagement,_**

 ** _m'a tout appris du courage et du tempérament "_**

C'est donc totalement éreinté qu'il avait été réveillé par le Bip de son téléphone. Ronchonnant à propos de l'impportun qui avait osé ruiner sa grasse matinée , Rick fut totalement stupéfait en découvrant le message de Beckett. Elle lui demandait subtilement de venir, ou rêvait-il encore ?

Lisant encore et toujours son mot, Castle répondit, la boule au ventre. Il ne savait pas s'il interprétait mal ses propos . Réclamait-elle de la compagnie? Etait-ce simplement un message parmi tant d'autres ? Allait-il l'effrayer en lui imposant sa présence ? Elle lui avait réclamé de l'espace et du temps, mais toute cette semaine, devant son écran de téléphone, Castle n'avait aspiré qu'à une seule chose: voir Kate Beckett de ses propres yeux.

Déglutissant péniblement, il répondit en tentant de mettre un peu d'humour à son message, ainsi, s'il avait mal interprété son message , elle pourrait le rembarrer gentiment….enfin, il l'espérait .

 _« Besoin de compagnie, Beckett ? »_

Soupirant, le coeur tambourinant, il se laissa emporter par un flot d'incertitudes et de questionnements. La solitude lui pesait ? Son père ou Josh n'étaient pas présents auprès d'elle ? Etait-elle seule au milieu des bois, dans cette cabane, seulement quatre semaines après une opération à coeur ouvert ?

Le cours de ses pensées s'interrompit devant la réponse de Kate…..et son coeur se stoppa aussi :

 _«1837 Milford, Pennsylvanie »_

Son adresse…..elle lui donnait son adresse ! Toutes ses questions, ses incertitudes furent balayées en une seule seconde devant son message pour laisser place à un immense espoir. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant de 5 ans , un matin de Noël.

Enlevant rapidement sa couette pour sortir du lit en simple caleçon, Castle trébucha à plusieurs reprises en s'habillant…..il allait la revoir…..il allait la revoir !

* * *

 _ **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde dès qu'il avait reçu son adresse. Pas une fois durant le trajet d'une heure qui le séparait de Beckett, Rick s'était posé de questions. Il avait simplement enfilé les premiers vêtements qu'il avait trouvés, sauté dans sa voiture et allumé son GPS. Mais…. A présent, il devait bifurquer dans une petite route de campagne qui l'emmènerait auprès d'elle dans environ 500 mètres.

Les mains agrippées sur le volant, il sentait se coeur battre à tout va. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Etait-elle seule ? Etait-elle rétablie?  
Il aurait dû s'arrêter sur le chemin pour lui prendre un bouquet de fleurs ou autre chose, mais son empressement à la rejoindre lui avait fait perdre la notion des bonnes manières.

Alors qu'il ralentissait, en se demandant s'il ne devait pas faire demi-tour pour s'arrêter chez un fleuriste, sa respiration se coupa devant la vue qu'il découvrait devant lui.

Un magnifique lac s'étendait à perte de vue au milieu de ce bois de sapins, au bord de l'eau se trouvait un chalet isolé du monde, qui semblait si paisible et si coquet que Rick en était stupéfait , mais sa respiration ne s'était pas bloquée pour une étendue d'eau ou une cabane en bois, non , Rick Castle avait le souffle coupé devant la personne qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Assise sur un banc sous le perron, dans un gros pull blanc et une paire de jeans noir se trouvait l'objet de sa préoccupation depuis presque cinq semaines: Kate Beckett.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Elle avait envoyé son dernier message avec son adresse , il y a plus d'une heure désormais. Dire quelle était dans tous ses états était un euphémisme. Une heure, et toujours pas de réponse. Elle se sentait stupide d'avoir cru qu'il lui pardonnerait si facilement ce mois de silence, stupide de penser que seulement quelques SMS pourraient atténuer la douleur de ses actes.

Fatiguée, elle s'était emmitouflée dans son grand pull blanc, qui s'enfilait comme un poncho pour ne pas avoir à lever les bras et lui faire tirer sur ses cicatrices. Le souffle court , elle enfila son jean noir pour repartir dans la cuisine, et soupira devant l'absence de message. C'était de bonne guerre, pensa-t-elle.

Les yeux humidifiés par la douleur de son flanc gauche et le rejet de Rick, elle s'était préparé une tisane et était partie la boire sur la terrasse.

C'est le bruit d'un moteur, quelques minutes plus tard, qui la sortit de ses pensées. Relevant le regard, elle tomba sur la mercedes de Rick qui arrivait prudemment au bord de la route. Le doute, le rejet avaient laissé place au stress et à un grand soulagement. Voilà pourquoi elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de lui….il était venu la rejoindre.

Déglutissant, elle se leva en tentant de ne pas grimacer de douleur, alors que les premiers pas de Castle résonnaient sur les marches en bois. Il semblait tout aussi anxieux qu'elle. Ces cernes sous les yeux et son manque de poids signifièrent à Kate que Rick était tout aussi misérable qu'elle. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils s'observèrent avec beaucoup de tendresse et de tristesse à la fois.

Elle avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis une éternité. Que cette vie avec Rick, cette amitié qu'ils avaient construite depuis des années étaient dans une autre vie. Son regard doux et éreinté l'enveloppa tendrement, et elle l'entendit murmurer, comme soulagé :

-Tu es vivante

Sa constatation lui fit froncer les sourcils dans un premier temps, avant de comprendre la signification de ses mots. Cette semaine de messages, après la fusillade lui avait paru tellement abstraite, qu'il avait besoin de la voir en chair et en os pour être définitivement convaincu que Kate Beckett était bel et bien en vie.

Doucement, il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle, comme pour constater que la personne en face d'elle n'était pas l'oeuvre de son imagination. Les yeux emplis de larmes, il lui répéta, la voix chargée :

\- Mon dieu...Tu es vivante  
-Je suis vivante

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Il l'avait ensuite suivie à l'intérieur du chalet familial, sans la lâcher du regard. Elle semblait fatiguée, à bout de forces, mais surtout dans la douleur. A chaque pas qu'elle effectuait , Rick s'apercevait qu'elle cachait sa détresse en se forçant à sourire, mais il n'était pas dupe: sa façon de se mouvoir, la manière avec laquelle elle se déplaçait lui indiquait à quel point sa rééducation était difficile .

Docilement, sans faire cas de sa difficulté pour ne pas la contrarier, Castle la suivit au milieu de la pièce centrale.

La cabane n'était pas très grande, mais dégageait énormément de chaleur et de douceur. Le salon se composait d'un petit sofa et d'un rocking-chair près d'une cheminée . Une petite cuisine était située non loin du canapé deux places, et un petit couloir avec trois portes clôturait la visite.

Les mains dans les poches, il lui souriait timidement quand elle lui demanda gentiment :

-Je peux te proposer un café ?  
-Je…..oui, merci.

Déglutissant, il s'installa sur l'un des tabourets de bar de la cuisine, pendant que Kate s'affairait à lui faire couler son nectar. Mais quand elle leva le bras droit pour récupérer une tasse en hauteur, il l'entendit gémir de douleur.

-Tu veux de l'aide, je peux…  
-Non…..merci, réfuta Beckett, au bord des larmes et la respiration coupée.

Quand son père était parti, il avait mis toute la vaisselle dont elle aurait besoin à sa hauteur. Mais il n'avait pas pensé à descendre le service à café pour les invités surprise. Ne voulant pas montrer ses faiblesses, Kate serra les dents et récupéra, non sans mal, cette satané tasse sous les yeux peinés de Rick.

Il ne savait pas comment alléger ses maux, comment l'aider sans l'offusquer. Il la connaissait par coeur, et il se doutait bien que pour prendre le téléphone pour l'inviter ici, dans son état actuel, elle avait dû se forcer énormément…alors il ne voulait pas qu'elle regrette son geste.

Se grattant la nuque en la voyant toujours dos à lui, il lui demanda, pour entamer la conversation :

-Comment se passe ta rééducation ?

Elle sentait bien qu'il était mal à l'aise, et que cette rencontre se faisait sur des oeufs. Le voir tenter d'alléger l'ambiance en discutant la rassura quelque peu, et elle lui répondit en se retournant pour lui donner son café, tentant de faire abstraction de sa douleur:

-Bien  
-Bien? Tu as commencé la course ? Je veux dire, as-tu dépassé le kilomètre à la marche ou….

Castle s'interrompit quand il la vit arquer un sourcil et se mordre la lèvre inférieure avec amusement. Penaud, il avoua en marmonnant, tout en buvant une gorgée :

-Je me suis un peu renseigné sur les différentes techniques de rééducation après une telle chirurgie  
-Un peu ? sourit-elle, attendrie  
-Heu…..Beaucoup, concéda-t-il en grimaçant  
-Ok….alors je n'ai pas encore atteint le kilomètre, j'en suis encore loin, l'informa Kate pour apaiser ses craintes. Mais mon kinésithérapeute pense que je pourrais retourner au travail dans deux mois donc….je pense que le kilomètre sera atteint d'ici-là .  
-Je….tu marches souvent?  
-Disons que la situation de la cabane de mon père est propice à ce genre d'activité. Je fais en générale une ballade le matin pour avoir le temps de récupérer dans la journée. Je suis loin de courir un marathon…je pense même qu'il se pourrait que tu aies plus d'endurance que moi.  
-Beckett, j'ai toujours eu plus d'endurance que toi, la taquina-t-il en la sentant à fleur de peau  
-Plus d'endurance dans la bêtise ? Oui, sans aucun doute

\- Touché.

Lui avouer qu'une simple marche l'épuisait tellement qu'elle avait besoin de plusieurs heures pour s'en remettre, n'avait pas été aisé pour Kate, mais quand elle lui avait envoyé l'adresse du chalet, elle s'était fait une promesse « s'il acceptait de venir, elle arrêterait de le repousser ».

Baissant le regard un peu honteusement sur sa tisane, elle murmura, gênée :

-Je suis bien loin des performances de Nikki Heat. Courir à l'heure actuelle serait un exploit...alors en talon haut, n'en parlons pas.  
-Oui, c'est vrai, concéda-t-il en la voyant fermer les yeux devant sa réponse. Tu es tellement mieux que Nikki Heat, talon haut ou pas.  
-Castle  
-D'ailleurs en parlant de ta pâle copie, la coupa Rick, en la voyant rouler des yeux. J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Se levant d'un bond, il sortit du chalet pour retourner dans sa voiture, sous le regard étonné de Kate.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, il réapparut avec un manuscrit en main, et lui avoua timidement :

-Le livre va paraitre dans quelques semaines. Je n'ai pas encore la version roman, mais en attendant…..voici le nouveau Nikki Heat…..et comme promis, ma muse à un droit avant parution  
\- Arrête de m'appeler ainsi, bougonna-t-elle en souriant.

Cet homme ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner. Il était tellement doux et attentionné à son égard, qu'elle déglutit en sentant ses émotions faire le yoyo devant le regard son partenaire. Doucement, elle prit en main son présent en le remerciant.

Les yeux rivés sur la première page, elle sentit ses larmes monter :

 _ **« Froid d'enfer.**_  
 _ **"Au capitaine Roy Montgomery du NYPD qui, par son engagement,**_  
 _ **m'a tout appris du courage et du tempérament «**_

La voyant aux prises avec ces sentiments, Castle commença à regretter son geste. Etait-elle contrariée par la dédicace ? N'était-elle pas contente de lire le nouveau roman?

Les mains dans les poches, il chuchota nerveusement :

\- Tu vas bien?  
-Je …oui, se reprit Kate en s'installant sur le canapé, tout en lui laissant une place pour se joindre à elle. Je….très jolie dédicace….Roy serait extrêmement touché par tes mots.  
-Merci  
-Je présume que la fin n'a dû être simple à écrire  
-Non….non, compte-tenu des circonstances, soupira Rick en la rejoignant sur le sofa.  
-je….

Déglutissant, le regard toujours fixé sur le manuscrit, Kate tentait de trouver ses prochains mots. Le lire avait toujours été une sorte de réconfort dans sa vie. C'est grâce à lui qu'elle avait pu traverser la perte de sa mère, grâce à lui qu'elle souriait à nouveau dans sa vie, mais aujourd'hui, avec son nouveau roman dans les mains, Beckett commençait à penser que ces quelques pages pourraient être plus dévastatrices que salvatrices.

Inspirant profondément en retraçant du doigt la dédicace de Rick , elle l'entendit l'interpeller. Il semblait si inquiet à son égard qu'elle osa enfin lui demander ce qui la tourmentait :

-Comment est la fin?  
-La fin de quoi?  
-La fin du livre  
-Il va falloir le lire pour le savoir, sourit Rick, pour alléger l'ambiance en la voyant baisser à nouveau les yeux à sa remarque. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Je….elle s'est pris une balle …est-ce que Nikki a pris une balle? chuchota Kate si doucement que Rick eut presque du mal à comprendre le sens de sa phrase.

Consterné de la voir si peu sûre d'elle et à fleur de peau, il prit sa main dans la sienne, et lui répondit d'une voix rauque alors que l'émeraude rencontrait l'azur :

-Non. Elle n'a pas pris de balle.  
-Je…Ok, déglutit, touchée, Beckett  
-Je….C'est Rook  
-Quoi?  
-C'est Rook qui a pris la balle. Il a été plus rapide que moi et…  
-Castle, le réprimanda-t-elle  
-Mais il va bien. Il se remet doucement.  
-Je me moque que Rook aille bien. Tu n'as pas à te sentir fautif pour le tir  
-Mais…  
-Et je t'interdis de sauter à nouveau devant une balle, ajouta-t-elle en montant le ton de sa voix. C'était stupide et irréfléchi .

Quand elle le vit rouler des yeux devant son interdiction, Kate serra sa main et ajouta :

-Rick, je suis sérieuse  
-Moi aussi. Et je ne peux pas te promettre une chose pareille. Parce que si les rôles étaient inversés, je sais que tu sauterais aussi. Que tu ferais tout pour prendre cette balle  
-Peut-être  
-Peut-être ? s'indigna-t-il, en la voyant sourire quelques secondes après  
-Hum…peut-être…..je veux dire….ça fait mal ! rit Beckett alors que Rick la rejoignait dans cet élan.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir rire de sa fusillade, mais elle avait appris une chose avec Castle: « ne jamais dire jamais ».  
Souriant tous les deux devant cette boutade, Kate lui confia :

-Je suis contente que tu sois venu  
-Je suis heureux que tu m'aies invité.

Les yeux dans les yeux , il s'observèrent avec beaucoup de tendresse. La maladresse avait laissé place à une infinie tendresse. Heureuse de l'avoir près d'elle, Kate se levait pour reprendre une tasse de tisane quand son souffle se coupa dans l'action.

Gémissant de douleur devant son geste trop brusque, elle sentit les larmes monter, et Rick se leva d'un bond.

-Je …tu vas bien ? Tu devrais te rasseoir et…  
-ça va aller, maugréa-t-elle contre elle-même, en cherchant sa respiration  
-Kate  
-C'est bon, Castle.

Les yeux rougis, elle releva le buste comme pour lui démontrer qu'elle était plus forte que cette douleur qui lui tiraillait les entrailles, et elle partit à la cuisine pour remplir sa tasse de thé.

Elle avait l'impression de passer sous un camion à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Perdue dans la contemplation de Rick, elle en avait oublié ses blessures, et s'était levée comme si de rien n'était. Seulement, son corps….lui avait rappelé sa faiblesse….la balle qu'elle avait reçue, et la douleur qu'elle ressentait sur son flanc gauche qui l'obligeait à chercher sa respiration.

Ne supportant plus de la voir gémir ainsi, Castle la rejoignit à la cuisine et lui prit sa tasse des mains, en lui déclarant avec une autorité qui l'étonna lui-même:

-Je m'en occupe, va t'asseoir  
-Castle, je….  
-Assise, Beckett, la coupa-t-il en lui préparant une nouvelle tisane. Ou je te porte jusqu'au canapé.

Le fusillant du regard, elle lui asséna :

-Tu n'oserais pas  
-Tu veux sérieusement parier là-dessus?

Fatiguée et peu encline à tester la patience de Rick, elle repartit s'installer sur le sofa en bougonnant. Le dos contre l'accoudoir et les jambes allongées sur la longueur, elle l'entendit arriver derrière elle pour lui tendre sa boisson.

-Tu devrais te reposer. Je ne veux pas que ma visite te cause du souci, ou .  
-Je vais bien Rick, soupira-t-elle, en oubliant déjà sa colère contre lui devant son inquiétude  
-Non…..tu ne vas pas bien…mais Kate, c'est normal. Il y a un mois on t'a tiré dessus. Laisse le temps à ton corps de guérir  
-Hum  
-Je suis certain que les médecins t'ont dit que la meilleure thérapie était le repos  
-Je ne fais que ça….mais ça marche pas, ronchonna-t-elle en le voyant s'installer au bout du sofa.  
\- Tu ne te reposeras pas si tu es toute seule, rectifia Rick en l'observant baisser le regard. Je pensais que Josh ou ton père seraient là avec toi.

Au nom de son ex petit ami, Kate ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis murmura :

-Mon père m'a laissé un peu d'espace. Un mois à vivre avec lui était déjà un exploit…  
-N'exagère pas non plus.  
-Ce n'est pas moi qui exagère d'habitude dans cette relation, marmonna-t-elle, vexée. Mon père me traite comme une pauvre petite chose, et ça m'agace  
-Tu es sa fille…..sa fille unique. Il s'inquiète pour toi.  
-De quel côté es-tu?  
-Je….du tien, sourit-Rick devant sa mine boudeuse. Je suis toujours de ton côté  
-Bien  
-Bien….et Josh?

Il ne souhaitait pas se montrer indiscret, mais elle semblait tellement fragile que Castle ne comprenait pas comment son petit-ami pouvait la laisser seule au milieu des bois, après une tentative d'assassinat.

Au son de la voix de Kate, Rick la toisa avec incrédulité :

-On a rompu  
-Je….quand ? Enfin, je veux dire, je suis désolé, se reprit-il penaud et perdu  
-J'ai rompu avec lui à l'hôpital, avoua Kate  
-Je…..puis-je demander pourquoi?

Sa tisane entre les mains, Beckett baissa le regard sur son sachet de thé qui diffusait lentement dans l'eau chaude, et chuchota comme une petite fille qui révélait un secret:

\- Je l'aimais bien…ça c'est certain, mais…sûrement pas suffisamment.

Levant les yeux sur lui, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait toute son attention. Son regard était rivé sur elle dans l'attente d'une suite à ses explications. Alors, doucement, elle soupira pour se donner le courage de continuer. Elle se devait d'être franche avec lui. Il était son partenaire, son meilleur ami, et il méritait tellement plus que des mensonges. Déglutissant, elle déclara timidement :

\- Après la mort de ma mère, quelque chose a changé en moi, comme si j'avais monté un mur à l'intérieur. Je ne sais pas…..peut-être pour ne pas souffrir autant à nouveau. Je sais que je ne serai pas capable d'être le genre de personne que j'aimerais vraiment être. Je sais bien que…., déglutit Kate anxieusement .  
-Hum ?  
-Je ne serai pas capable d'avoir le genre de relation intime que j'aimerais avoir tant que ce mur sera présent…..et Josh …..Josh n'était pas la personne qui aurait pu briser ce mur.  
-Pourquoi ? souffla Rick  
-Je…parce qu'il n'est pas toi…Rick.  
-Que…quoi? balbutia-t-il, pris au dépourvu par sa déclaration.

Timidement, Kate replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, et ajouta, sans le lâcher du regard :

-Je me souviens de la fusillade….je me souviens de chaque seconde  
-Heu…ok, déglutit-il en tentant de refréner ses pulsations cardiaques. Tu te souviens depuis combien de temps.?  
-Depuis mon réveil, avoua-t-elle honteusement. Je…je n'étais pas prête à affronter tout ça….Montgomery, nous…et Josh. Je…je t'ai menti et je m'en excuse. Je suis vraiment désolée, murmura Beckett en le voyant baisser la tête.

Fermant les yeux, il tentait de comprendre ses mots, son explication….un mois…elle le savait depuis le départ, et elle lui avait menti. Le coeur meurtri, il essayait de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur. Elle avait pris une balle en plein coeur, elle avait enterré son mentor, elle avait des circonstances atténuantes.

Le voyant toujours les yeux rivés au sol, Kate s'inquiéta d'avoir blessé son partenaire. Perdue et confuse sur la marche à suivre, elle répétait des excuses quand il lui répondit tristement :

-Je comprends…..je n'ai pas vraiment eu le meilleur timing  
-Je….oui…..mais je suis désolée de t'avoir menti. J'avais besoin de temps..  
-De temps ? répéta Rick en ingurgitant chacune de ses paroles avec attention.

Relevant le regard, il la vit se débattre avec ses réflexions. Elle semblait si fragile, si fatiguée à cet instant que, pendant quelques secondes, il voulut mettre fin avec cette conversation pour lui laisser le temps de se reposer et de se remettre. Mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination de sa partenaire. A sa grande surprise, il la vit soupirer, avant d'avouer, la gorge nouée et le regard sur lui :

-J'avais besoin de temps pour affronter tout ça. Besoin de temps pour faire mon deuil….et pour…  
-Oui?  
-Je voulais prendre le temps nécessaire ….pour accepter tout ce qui c'est passé , ce jour-là. Vraiment tout.  
-Je…pense que je comprends  
-Je…enfin….  
-Oui?  
-Je n'étais pas sûre non plus que les mots que tu as dits étaient …réels.  
-Que veux-tu dire ?  
-Heu….tu as peut-être eu peur, et dans l'action tu as….  
-Peur ? Non, j'ai été effrayé, précisa Rick, en comprenant enfin où elle souhaitait arriver. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie…j'ai cru….j'ai cru que tu étais morte dans cette ambulance, Kate  
-Je sais…..Lanie m'a raconté.

Sa meilleure amie n'avait rien caché à Kate. Elle lui avait expliqué le bond que son partenaire avait réalisé pour lui empêcher de prendre cette balle, elle lui avait conté avec quel acharnement il l'avait massée quand son coeur avait cessé de battre, et enfin comme il s'était écroulé à l'hôpital quand il avait su qu'elle survivrait.

Les mots de Lanie avait touché Kate….profondément. Elle ne savait pas comment remercier Castle de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Elle n'était pas très douée avec les mots, c'était lui l'écrivain. Alors, doucement, elle se releva quelque peu pour entrelacer ses mains aux siennes et lui murmura :

-Merci Castle…..merci de m'avoir maintenue en vie…si je suis là, c'est grâce à toi.

Emu et sans voix face à la douceur de son geste, de ses paroles, Rick hocha la tête en sentant ses émotions prendre le dessus. Un mois d'attente, et ils étaient là ….au milieu des bois, à en discuter ouvertement….

La gorge nouée, il lui chuchota sans lâcher son emprise sur ses mains :

-Je les pensais..  
-Pardon?  
-Les mots que je t'ai dits au cimetière….je les pensais, ce n'était pas une déclaration dans le feu de l'action…. Je t'aime, Kate.

A son aveu, elle laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue. Il l'aimait…vraiment. Hochant la tête, elle lui répondit, les yeux rougis et la voix pleine de trémolos :

-Je ne suis pas encore prête, Castle… j'ai encore besoin de temps. Je…  
-Oui?  
-J'aimerais qu'on y aille lentement.  
-Lentement ? Je sais être lent, s'enthousiasma-t-il devant l'espoir qu'elle lui insufflait. Des pas de bébé, Beckett….promis.  
-Ok, sourit-elle timidement

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se délectèrent de ce moment. Après 744 heures à l'attendre, il n'était pas à une heure près pour commencer une histoire avec elle.

Doucement, il lui caressa la paume de la main et lui dit :

-Alors veux-tu te promener ? Ou regarder un film ?  
-Un film semble pas mal, à vrai-dire, avoua-t-elle avec un large sourire  
-Bien parce que j'avais aussi emmené un DVD  
-Tu plaisantes, là ?  
-Heu….oui, rit Rick devant son étonnement.

* * *

 ** _J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant. Je suis actuellement dans la formation d'une nouvelle Fic à multiple chapitre mais je bloque sur la chronologie. J'aurai besoin de votre aide._**

 ** _Combien de temps Kate est allée à Standford ? un seul trimestre ? Si c'est ça , elle est entrée à l'école en septembre à l'âge de 18 ans et a eu ces 19 ans deux mois après. Je me trompe ou je suis bonne ?_**

 ** _1979 naissance de Kate Beckett en nov_**

 ** _1994 elle a 15 ans_**

 ** _1997 elle a 18 ans_**

 ** _1999 à la mort de sa mère elle a 19 ans. Elle a eu ses 19 ans en nov 1998 et Johanna est morte en janv 1999._**

 ** _Est-ce que je suis bonne ?_**

 ** _Merci pour votre aide._**

* * *

 **AlwaysCaskett3012** : C'est vrai que ce pan de l'histoire a été un très grand moment de solitude pour notre Caskett.

 **Sarha** : Contente de te retrouver ici. J'espère que tu vas bien

 **Babelle62** : Cette histoire ne sera pas très grosse. 4 ou 5 chapitres. Mais la prochaine est un véritable chantier mdr

 **Guest1** : merci

 **Loulou** : Casse moi les pieds comme tu le souhaites. Tu m'as manquée^^

 **Guest3** : j'espère que la suite te plaira autant

 **Guest4** : Allez je continue, alors ^^

 **Meleba Enneb** : If ou wait est énorme. Je ne pense pas faire mieux;Ce sera juste une histoire simple et pleine de douceur entre notre caskett pour quelques chapitres

 **marionpc84** : Tu peux même dire rendez vous au chapitre 3 ^^

 **Capucine396** : Voilà la suite. C'est une histoire à l'eau de rose...ça me change un peu. Après avoir tuée Alexis, je voulais un peu de douceur mdr

 **ArthuRrr** : Oui , je n'ai pas tuée la petite Castle. J'avais fait un gros pari dans seconde chance en la tuant. J'avais peur de m'attirer les foudres des lecteurs mais c'est aussi sympa de changer de registre et d'oser autre choses. J'espère que tu vas bien et que j'aurai plaisir à te lire très bientôt.

 **Torontosun** : c'est une histoire tout en douceur cette fois ci

 **Chris65** : Je ne sais pas si se sera le pied^^. Elle est toute petite...mais la prochaine sera plus grosse.

 **Sandie59:** il y aura que du Caskett. Et elle ne sera pas très grande, 4 voir 5 chapitres.

 **Laetitialfw** : Vous me manquiez aussi. Alors me revoilà.

 **KateBeck** : Salut. Contente d'avoir aussi de tes nouvelles. L'histoire sera tout en douceur. Je sais, ce n'est pas mon registre mdr. Je ne vais tuer, torturer personne^^

 **nounours7715** : Eh bien détrompe toi. Je fais une histoire en mode fleur bleue. Je ne dis pas que tout sera simple mais ils ont fait le plus dur en se recontactant, non ?

 **coco56:** mille merci d'être toujours là et de commenter

 **blodi52** : Je suis heureuse aussi d'avoir repris le clavier.

 **Pau974** : Moi aussi , j'aurai bien aimé ce message sur le téléphone de Rick

 **Rhane** : Mini Fic oui. Je me mets tout doucement dans le bain.

 **Harilinn** : Et c'est toujours un plaisir d'être là . comment vas-tu ?

 **Caskett71** : C'est vrai pour une fois, ils ne vont pas par quatre chemins

 **Aio** : Merci!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3.**

* * *

C'est l'odeur de la nourriture qui la réveilla deux heures plus tard. Ils avaient regardé la télévision ensemble, tout en s'observant et en se souriant toutes les 2 minutes.  
Kate se sentait enfin à sa place et en sécurité depuis le tir. Les sourires, l'odeur de menthe poivrée et les discussions de Rick étaient tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Fatiguée, Kate avait fermé les yeux quelques secondes, et s'était profondément endormie sous le regard amoureux de Castle.

Après plus d'une heure à zapper et à la contempler sans vergogne, il s'était levé et avait commencé à cuisiner leur déjeuner.  
Jim avait fait un plein de courses avant de partir, et Rick se réjouit de trouver tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour faire des pâtes à la bolognaise maison.

Les mots de Kate n'arrêtaient pas de tourner encore et encore dans sa tête. Elle voulait une relation avec lui…elle ne fermait pas la porte, au contraire. Heureux et souriant, il cherchait comment pouvoir l'épauler dans sa rééducation sans qu'elle ne se sente oppressée auprès de lui. Il ne voulait pas trop l'étouffer et lui faire regretter sa décision. Il voulait simplement être l'ami dont elle avait besoin en espérant être plus dans l'avenir.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il en fut sorti par le gémissement de bonheur de Kate, qui se réveillait doucement :

-Hum…ça sent bon  
-Hey, belle au bois dormant, sourit-il en posant son torchon sur son épaule pour venir la rejoindre et l'admirer encore et encore  
-Hey….désolée de m'être endormie  
-Ne sois pas désolée. Tu es absolument adorable quand tu dors

Levant le regard à sa déclaration , elle fronça les sourcils et lui rétorqua amusée:

-Combien de temps m'as-tu regardée dormir, Castle ?  
-Heu…une heure ou deux, avoua-t-il en se mordant la lèvre d'un air fautif  
-C'est….mignon  
-J'ai aussi pris une photo  
-Ok, là c'est flippant, sourit Kate, en se relevant doucement pour éviter de raviver la douleur.  
-Comment te sens-tu ?  
-Bien….je vais juste prendre mes médicaments, et on peut regarder ce qu'on pourrait faire cette après-midi.

Lui souriant tendrement, elle se levait pour rejoindre la cuisine et humer la délicieuse odeur de sauce tomate quand elle l'entendit lui répliquer :

-On peut regarder la télé  
-Rick, tu n'es pas venu ici pour passer ton temps devant un écran  
-Non, je suis venu pour te voir…et c'est ce que je fais  
-En plus de prendre des photos ?

\- Touché

\- On pourrait aller se balader ? proposa Kate en avalant deux pilules.

Elle n'était pas dupe. Elle savait très bien qu'il essayait de la ménager, mais elle ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour lui, surtout après seulement quelques heures. Elle souhaitait juste profiter de ce temps avec Castle pour mettre définitivement les choses à plats et simplement d'exploiter au maximum chaque instant avec lui.

-Tu crois que c'est prudent ?  
-Castle, je ne suis pas en sucre.  
-Hum…..Ok, abdiqua-t-il, penaud, les mains dans les poches, ne souhaitant pas l'agacer, plus que de mesure alors qu'elle lui souriait.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Le soleil brillait de mille éclats et refaisait ressortir les traits de Kate. Elle semblait fatiguée et à bout de forces, mais gardait en permanence le sourire malgré tout. Elle se sentait bien aujourd'hui…..réellement bien.

Elle ne se souvenait plus avoir ressenti ce sentiment de plénitude depuis des jours. Avec la simple présence de Rick à ses côtés , Kate en avait presque oublié le tir et sa rééducation.

Tout heureux de découvrir ses anecdotes sur son enfance, Castle se laissait bercer par les mots de Beckett, en marchant lentement à ses côtés pour ne pas la fatiguer plus que de mesure.

Ensemble, ils se laissaient aller dans cette bulle qu'ils avaient créée. Une légère brise caressa le visage de Rick et dans un geste affectueux, il prit la main de Kate en lui murmurant timidement :

-Tu veux….tu veux aller mettre les pieds dans l'eau ?  
-Envie d'une baignade, Castle ? sourit-elle, devant cet air timide et peu sûr de lui qui lui gonflait le coeur d'amour  
-Est-ce une proposition pour me voir à moitié nu, détective ? reprit-il, en tentant de ne pas montrer sa nervosité  
-Je crois que je suis démasquée, Sherlock  
-Je….tu…..enfin…..  
-Mon dieu, tu es si facile, rit-elle en le contemplant quelques secondes  
-Pas drôle, Beckett, ronchonna-t-il  
-Oh, si ça l'est ! …..allez viens, allons tremper nos pieds ensemble  
-Ensemble….j'aime ce mot.

A sa déclaration, elle rougit et baissa les yeux au sol pour ne pas lui montrer l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Des papillons au ventre, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en raffermissant sa prise sur sa main, et le dirigea vers le ponton familial où, bien des années plus tôt, sa mère lui lisait des histoires.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs jeans relevés jusqu'aux genoux, ils se prélassaient les pieds dans l'eaux en contemplant la vue qu'ils avaient en face d'eux.

Rick se sentait si rassuré et heureux à ce moment-là, qu'il soupira d'aise devant les yeux observateurs de sa partenaire :

-Je suis sûre que les Hamptons ont plus de charme qu'ici  
-C'est différent, avoua, tout sourire, Castle en la regardant tendrement.

Son regard ancré dans le sien, il la vit remettre une mèche derrière son oreille comme pour l'inciter à continuer son explication.

-J'ai acheté la maison des Hamptons pour fuir de la vie New-Yorkaise et avoir un havre de paix avec Alexis, sans la presse et les paparazzis autour. Je ne sais pas….j'aime penser que c'est notre petit cocon. A vrai dire…., continua-t-il, hésitant  
-Oui ?  
-J'avais espéré pouvoir emmener ma famille là-bas….comme un rituel  
-C'est ce que tu fais..  
-Oui mais….enfin ….j'ai toujours espéré quelque part pouvoir trouver quelqu'un qui se plaise là-bas autant que moi…que je verrais d'autres bébés Castle piétiner dans le sable…mais avec le temps, mes espoirs se sont essoufflés.

Baissant les yeux sous ses aveux à peine déiguisés, Kate murmura :

-Tu n'as jamais envisagé d'avoir des enfants avec Gina ?  
-Gina ? Oh dieu , non ! rit-il, comme si cette idée était complètement absurde  
-Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, tu l'as épousée, non ?  
-J'ai épousé une image…..et c'était une erreur.

Le regard fixé sur ses pieds qui se prélassaient dans l'eau , Rick sourit à la vue des jambes interminables de Beckett à ses côtés. Etre ici était tellement surréaliste, discuter ainsi avec elle aussi….il se sentait loin de tout, loin du monde, et il adorait pouvoir partager cet instant avec elle.

-Une erreur? continua Kate, qui avait très envie d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui à cet instant.  
-Ouais….je…Alexis était petite, et j'ai cru qu'elle aurait besoin d'une figure maternelle….pas ma meilleure idée. Gina s'était mariée avec l'auteur Richard Castle, et toutes mes journées étaient rythmées par des dates butoir imposées par mon éditrice de femme.

-Tu te rends compte qu'elle m'interdisait de jouer à Halo sur la console pour que j'écrive plus , ajouta-t-il dramatiquement, pour la faire sourire.  
-Oh mon dieu, mais quelle femme horrible tu as eue!  
-Je savais que tu comprendrais, rit Rick

Le temps était comme suspendu entre eux. Une brise soulevait légèrement les mèches de cheveux de Kate, alors que le soleil brillait pour leur plus grand bonheur. Le lac était entièrement entouré de sapins, et leur procurait une intimité sans faille.

Heureuse de pouvoir converser aussi facilement à bâtons rompus avec lui, Kate ferma les yeux pour respirer l'odeur de son eau de Cologne qui apaisait tous ses tourments, et lui avoua en chuchotant :

-Tu sais….j'ai peur  
-de quoi? fit-il, désormais soucieux, en l'observant toujours les yeux mi-clos.

Elle était resplendissante à ce moment-là. Comme si toutes ses peines, toutes ses douleurs s'étaient évaporées pour laisser place à une sérénité totale. Subjugué par sa beauté, Rick fut sorti de ses pensées par les mots suivants de Kate :

-Peur de ne pas retrouver toute ma condition physique….peur de ne jamais savoir qui était derrière ce fusil…..peur aussi de connaitre la vérité…  
-Kate  
-J'ai surtout peur de passer à côtés de ma vie à cause de l'affaire de ma mère. J'ai peur….de ne pas avoir l'avenir que je désire….parce que je m'obstine dans cette quête, avoua-t-elle, en larmes  
-Et ….quel avenir….  
-Quel genre de personne je suis pour penser à moi avant elle ? Je veux dire….je….  
-Oui?  
-C'est ma mère….ma mère, Rick…je rends la justice à des centaines de personnes, mais je ne peux même pas le faire pour elle.  
-Kate, on va y arriver, tenta-t-il, devant sa détresse  
-Mais à quel prix ? Je ne veux pas mourir…..je ne veux pas que tu te jettes devant une balle pour moi….je ne sais pas quoi faire…  
-Tu es fatiguée et bouleversée. Tu devrais d'abord à penser à toi, à ta rééducation avant de réfléchir à tout ça. Tu as le temps pour ça…..On a le temps pour ça.

Levant les yeux et le voyant aussi désemparé devant elle. Kate renifla alors que Rick caressait tendrement sa joue pour chasser ses larmes. Les jambes toujours dans l'eau et le regard ancré dans le sien, la chaleur de sa main sur elle lui réchauffa le coeur. Lentement, elle avança son visage près du sien et lui murmura, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes :

-Et si je ne veux pas attendre…

Le baiser était doux et empli de tendresse. Quand les lèvres de Kate caressèrent les siennes, Rick se figea devant son geste. Elle semblait si bouleversée qu'il ne voulait pas profiter de sa vulnérabilité, mais quand elle lui chuchota, presque comme une plainte :

\- S'il te plait , Castle

Il chassa au loin sa raison pour écouter son coeur. Sa main passa de la joue à la nuque de Beckett, et l'attira plus fermement contre son corps. Sa bouche se fit plus exigeante, et il commença à dévorer, chérir chaque parcelle de sa bouche. Leurs gémissements emplirent l'espace si calme et si paisible, et ils se laissèrent emporter par leur envie et leur désir trop longtemps refoulés.

Quand elle lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure , il sourit en râlant de plaisir. Elle avait le gout des cerises…ce baiser était tellement parfait et tellement loin de celui qu'ils avaient partagé en infiltration. ..

Perdus l'un dans l'autre, c'est le raclement d'une gorge derrière eux qui les stoppa dans leur élan. Brusquement, ils sortirent de leur étreinte pour tomber sur les yeux amusés de Jim, qui les observait au bout du ponton, les mains dans les poches :

-Papa, bégaya Kate, rouge de honte  
-Kathie.  
-Je….je pensais que tu ne revenais que demain?  
-C'était le plan. Mais quand ma fille unique ne répond pas à mes coups de téléphone, je m'inquiète. Mais je vois que tu étais occupée.  
-Je….enfin, balbutia-t-elle comme une adolescente, alors que Rick se levait pour lui tendre la main et l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds sans douleur.  
-Richard, je ne pensais pas vous voir ici  
-Je….Kate….enfin Beckett m'a invité pour la journée …j'espère que ce n'est pas un problème?  
-Non, sourit le patriarche, qui ne souhaitait pas le torturer plus que de mesure. Tu me vois ravi de te voir ici.  
-Bien…je….merci, répondit Castle, décontenancé, en posant le regard sur Kate qui se tenait le flan en grimaçant. Tu vas bien?  
-Oui…..oui…., soupira-t-elle, en prenant de grande respiration.

Posant sa main dans le bas de son dos, Rick effectua de légères caresses pour lui signifier qu'i était là en cas de besoin.

\- Puis-je vous offrir un café avant mon retour en ville? demanda Jim, en les voyant s'avancer doucement vers lui  
-Tu repars ?  
-Oui. J'ai un rendez-vous ce soir avec un client….et si Richard reste, je peux éventuellement repasser la semaine prochaine.  
-Je….rester ? répéta, incrédule, Rick qui ne pensait pas pouvoir avoir cette chance  
-Cela pose-t-il un problème pour le week-end?  
-Non monsieur, je serais ravi de rester auprès de Ka…de Beckett…enfin, si elle le souhaite, se reprit-il en la voyant sourire devant sa maladresse.  
-Tu n'es pas obligé. Alexis va sûrement….  
-Alexis est à Los Angeles pour deux semaines….alors si tu es d'accord, je serais plus que ravi de rester auprès de toi…..enfin, au moins pour le week-end, rectifia-t-il, en s'apercevant de ce qu'impliquaient ses mots.  
-Ok  
-Bien, sourit Jim, heureux que sa tête de mule de fille ait changé d'idée.

Se retournant dans la direction de la cabane, il mit les mains dans ses poches, et lança à Castle pour s'amuser un peu :

-Maintenant, Richard, discutons un peu de vos intentions vis à vis de ma fille  
-Je….intentions…Je….  
-Papa ! s'offusqua Kate.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Jim resta avec eux deux petites heures avant de repartir sur la grande pomme. Installé sur le canapé familial, Castle repensait à cet instant qu'ils avaient partagé sur le ponton, à leur discussion et à leur baiser. Le sourire aux lèvres, il sortit de ses pensées à la voix de Kate, qui s'installait près de lui après avoir fait ses au revoir à son père :

-Un penny pour tes pensées?  
-Oh…..je pensais que je n'avais rien à me mettre pendant deux jours , mentit Rick, de peur de l'effrayer  
-Menteur, sourit-elle en l'observant tendrement. Tu sais, pour ce week-end, si tu veux rentrer ou…  
-Je ne veux pas rentrer….enfin sauf si tu ne veux pas que je reste  
-Non. Je suis toujours preneuse pour un peu de compagnie  
-Oh, je vois, tu comptes utiliser mon sens du divertissement et seulement ça ? la taquina-t-il, tout heureux  
-ça et…..ton talent pour le café  
-Oh Beckett ! Je suis…..flatté, sourit Rick, sans la lâcher du regard.

Les yeux dans les yeux , ils se contemplèrent avant qu'elle ne lui murmure, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure :

-Je ne regrette pas notre baiser  
-Moi non plus  
-Mais…je….je ne suis pas prête pour plus, chuchota-t-elle timidement  
-Je….je ne comprends pas

Faisait-elle marche arrière ? Ne voulait-elle pas d'une relation avec lui ? Avant qu'il ne s'imagine les pires scénarios, elle inspira fortement et ajouta :

-Mon corps n'est pas prêt pour plus  
-Ton corps n'est pas prêt pour….oh…..oh…..je vois, bafouilla-t-il, en s'imaginant désormais Kate Beckett totalement nue devant lui.  
-Je suis désolée…si tu attendais que ce week-end ce ….  
-Je n'attendais rien de plus que des discussions, quelques rires, et pourquoi pas quelques ballades, Kate  
-Tu es sûr ? Parce que….je ne sais pas quand je pourrai ….enfin tu vois…..alors si tu ne te sens pas prêt à attendre, je comprendrais que…..  
-Je ne suis pas ici pour le sexe, la coupa-t-il en la dévisageant.D'ailleurs, si j'étais ici pour le sexe, on sait tous les deux que je n'aurais pas tenu quatre ans.  
\- Tu n'as pas attendu quatre ans, rectifia Beckett  
\- Kate…..je suis simplement ici pour être avec toi. Et si les prochaines semaines, les prochains mois, sont simplement parsemés de plateaux télé, ballades ou autres, je suis plus que preneur. Parce que tout dont que j'ai besoin ….tout ce que je veux , c'est toi.

Sa déclaration si sincère l'ébranla un peu plus. Fatiguée de se débattre entre son coeur et sa raison, Kate lui sourit avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule et ses mains autour de sa taille. Inspirant son odeur de menthe poivrée alors qu'il la berçait contre son corps si fort et si robuste, elle lui chuchota :

-Bien…. parce que tout ce que je veux …..moi aussi, Castle. ...c'est toi...

* * *

 _ **Sarha : Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que ta santé est meilleure . L'histoire est un peu fleure bleue , ça me sort de mes registres mais c'est pas plus mal après seconde chance.**_

 _ **Blodi52: Les pas d'enfants de Kate passent à des enjambées. Elle ne veut pas perdre de temps , on est loin de la saison 4 lol**_

 _ **Harilinn: Je reste concentrée sur cette fic mais la prochaine est un véritable challenge pour moi, je veux juste être certaine que les dates coïncides avant de me lancer**_

 _ **nounours7715: Un peu de Caskett c'est pas si mal aussi. Ils sont simplement Rick et Kate...**_

 _ **Guest1: Contente que la Fic te plaise. Alors rendez vous au chapitre 4 ( en fin de semaine)**_

 _ **marionpc84: Non...pas de Temptation Lane pour le moment ^^**_

 _ **Aio: merci beaucoup**_

 _ **Torontosun: ça nous change de d'habitude. Ils se parlent !**_

 _ **Laetitialfw: Oui, kate s'ouvre de plus en plus...**_

 _ **Chris65: C'est vrai que là , ils vont direct au but. Et c'est mimi, non ?**_

 _ **Rhane: c'est vrai que ce n'est pas la Kate Beckett que l'on connait mais elle aurait très bien pus réagir ainsi aussi. Laisser le tir lui apprendre ou était l'essentiel.**_

 _ **RizzlesetCaskett: Non pas trop lentement. C'est une mini Fic ! Heureuse de pouvoir converser avec un nouveau lecteur.**_

 _ **chrisfancaskett: Moi aussi. J'aurai bien aimé voir la cabane de Jim.**_

 _ **KateBeck: Ils réagissent différemment mais ils auraient pu le faire ainsi aussi. Il fallait juste que Kate ose faire le premier pas.**_

 _ **Steph65:Ma version sera moins longue et beaucoup moins distrayante . If you wait est géniale selon moi.**_

 _ **julie91: Heureuse de te retrouver ici une nouvelle fois**_

 _ **Babelle62: Je ne spoilerais pas la prochaine Fic...mais je suis plutôt enthousiaste par ce chantier littéraire en prévision...on est repartit pour 8 mois et plus ^^**_

 _ **Pau974: La nouvelle fiction risque de vous surprendre, mais j'espère qu'elle plaira autant que seconde chance qui était un peu sortit du contexte. Promis je tue personne cette fois-ci...**_

 _ **Loulou: Promis pas de dentiste dans cette histoire lol . Il t'a vraiment donné des sueurs froides celui là.**_

 _ **ArthuRrr: Je suis très surprise par l'enthousiasme de cette Fic et je m'en réjouie. Et puis j'adore converser avec des fans, je dois dire que c'est un aspect Hypno qui me manque. Discuter avec vous.**_

 _ **Coco56: Merci à toi d'être toujours là**_

 _ **Sandie59: Je ne pense pas que les Hamptons seront présent. Mais promis, il y aura encore plus de Caskett**_

 _ **Merci à tous pour tout vos commentaires qui me vont droits au coeur. Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver en fin de semaine. Bon dimanche à tous !**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

* * *

Son coeur s'accélérait, ses mains devenaient moites et tremblantes, et dans un souci de ne pas montrer son angoisse, elle les plaça dans les poches de sa veste en baissant la tête. Elle se devait de montrer une bonne image d'elle.

Respire, respire, pensait-elle au fur et à mesure que l'ascenseur arrivait à destination.

Il s'était écoulé quatre mois depuis le tir. Quatre mois qui avaient définitivement changé son avenir, sa vision des choses et ses certitudes.  
Quatre mois que sa vie avait basculé …..quatre mois de thérapie physique et psychique pour pouvoir à nouveau être elle-même….

Aujourd'hui devait sonner comme son retour au commissariat, mais aussi comme son retour en tant que détective. Pendant quatre mois, elle avait été Kate et seulement Kate, aujourd'hui, le détective Beckett faisait son grand retour, et elle était terrifiée à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur. Terrifiée à l'idée de ne plus être cette flic dure à cuire, à l'épreuve de tout.

Fermant les yeux en sentant le stress l'envahir , elle sourit en repensant à un souvenir avec Rick..…

 _Flashback._

 _-Allez viens, Kate, on ne peut pas partir sans s'être baignés au moins une fois._

 _Cela faisait déjà trois mois que Kate s'était réfugiée à la cabane de son père pour panser ses blessures. Après quelques semaines de thérapie intensive et le soutien sans faille de Castle , elle était désormais capable de marcher sur de longues distances, et de courir un ou deux kilomètres sans douleur ou tiraillement._

 _Son médecin lui avait fait savoir qu'il lui faudrait encore du temps pour retrouver l'entièreté de ses capacités de marathonienne, mais qu'elle avait déjà accompli le plus dur, selon lui._

 _Debout dans son tee-shirt blanc et son short en jeans , elle observait Rick retirer sa chemise tout sourire._  
 _Il était revenu la rejoindre, il y a deux mois et ne l'avait pratiquement plus quittée depuis. Il faisait régulièrement des aller retours entre le chalet et la grande pomme pour veiller sur Alexis, mais la plus grande majorité de son temps était consacré à Kate et à sa rééducation._

 _Leur relation n'avait guère évolué en deux mois. Ils s'embrassaient , se câlinaient et se confiaient sans non-dits, mais jusqu'à présent, Rick n'avait pas été autorisé à aller plus loin._

 _Elle avait besoin de temps, mais surtout, elle avait besoin de se réconcilier avec son corps. Ses cicatrices la freinaient énormément, et elle redoutait le moment ou Castle les découvrirait à son tour. Elle ne voulait pas voir la peine, le chagrin ou, pire, le dégoût dans ses yeux. Elle aurait préféré passer cette étape sans tous ces stigmates sur sa peau._

 _Seulement la vie en avait décidé autrement, et après deux mois à attendre, elle se demandait combien de temps encore il patienterait._

 _Quand il retira sa chemise pour s'attaquer à son short kaki, Kate sortit de sa rêverie pour déglutir d'envie devant son torse si musclé et si attrayant. Les muscles de Rick se contractaient à chaque effort pour retirer son bas, et les joues de Beckett commençaient à rougir d'envie ._

 _Deux mois à cohabiter ensemble , à s'embrasser, se dorloter sans rien faire d'autre... Elle avait l'impression d'être une adolescente terrifiée avant sa première fois._

 _Complètement subjuguée par le corps de Castle, elle déglutit en l'entendant la taquiner, ses vêtements à la main:_

 _-La vue te plaît-elle?_

 _Levant le regard en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle tentait de chasser au loin cette envie si délicieuse qui pointait au fond de son bas ventre, et lui répondit sur un ton un peu désinvolte :_

 _-Dois-je te rappeler que je suis habituée à la vue depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Je connais ce lac et ces sapins depuis mes sept ans._  
 _-Je ne parlais pas faune et flore, sourit-il, en la contemplant le lorgner sans vergogne_  
 _-Oh, tu parles de cette vue-là ?_  
 _-Oui_  
 _-Je dois dire….qu'elle est assez attrayante, confia-t-elle les mains dans les poches un peu timidement, alors que Rick la rejoignait au bout du ponton._  
 _-Attrayante, hein?_  
 _-Hum…t'es pas mal, ajouta-t-elle, en haussant les épaules sans le lâcher du regard_  
 _-T'es pas mal, non plus, Beckett, rit-il, en encerclant sa taille pour lui embrasser le front. Alors….on va se baigner ?_  
 _-J'ai pas mon maillot de bain_  
 _-Moi non plus_  
 _-L'eau est froide_  
 _-Oh allez, c'est le mois d'Aout, je suis certain que tu t'es baignée dans de l'eau plus fraiche que ça. On repart demain matin….juste un petit plongeon._  
 _-Va te baigner….je t'attends, soupira-t-elle, en sentant toutes ses angoisses refaire surface._

 _Elle ne voulait pas le repousser encore et encore. Il avait été si patient et si gentil avec elle. Mais elle ne se sentait pas encore capable de se déshabiller et de montrer ces cicatrices._

 _-Quel est le problème? murmura Rick en la sentant se tendre dans ses bras._  
 _-Rien…je n'ai juste pas envie de me baigner._

 _Relâchant son étreinte, il l'observa quelques secondes, avant de poser sa main sur sa joue tendrement et lui déclarer :_

 _-Tu as été abattue_  
 _-Je le sais_  
 _-Tu n'as pas avoir honte ou….._  
 _-Je n'ai pas honte_  
 _-Kate , je t'aime…..je suis amoureux de toi. J'aime la façon que tu as d'interagir avec moi, de froncer les sourcils quand tu réfléchis, j'aime ton côté fleur bleue qui contraste tellement avec ton côté flic….j'aime quand tu démontes toutes mes théories avec ton esprit rationnel, j'aime tout de toi…..C'est toi que j'aime, pas ton physique._  
 _-Castle..._  
- _Même si je dois avouer que ton corps si sexy est simplement la cerise sur le gâteau_  
 _-Il n'a rien de sexy, crois-moi, ronchonna-t-elle_  
 _-Tu es la femme la plus belle que je connaisse…tu es extraordinaire, ne l'oublies pas, chuchota-t-il en la sentant au bord des larmes. Mais si tu n'es pas encore prête pour te mette en maillot de bain devant moi….tu peux simplement retirer ce short, si minuscule soit-il, et venir te baigner avec moi._

 _Doucement, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, et lui murmura, avant de partir pour plonger dans le lac :_

 _-Quoi que tu décides, sache que je t'aime et que tu n'as pas à te cacher de moi….jamais._

 _Elle l'avait laissé plonger seul et l'avait contemplé encore quelques minutes avant de partir le rejoindre fébrilement._  
 _Tremblante, elle avait retiré son short et avait entendu Rick lui dire, pour la rassurer :_

 _-Tu n'as plus qu'à plonger maintenant Beckett_

 _Et elle avait fait…..elle avait plongé avec lui dans ce lac, dans cette relation, et dans tout ce qu'impliquait son geste._

 _Fin du Flashback._

Depuis ce jour au lac, elle avait décidé d'aller plus loin avec Castle. Dès son retour sur New-York, ils avaient jonglé entre sa thérapie, Alexis et la publicité du nouveau bouquin de Rick. Ils n'avaient eu que très peu de moments seul à seule, et Kate espérait pouvoir trouver un moment pour faire passer leur relation à un stade différent.

C'est le tintement de la cloche de l'ascenseur qui la sortit de ses pensées. Inspirant profondément, elle déglutit avant de faire ses premiers pas depuis des mois au douzième.

La semaine dernière, Castle avait eu un entretien avec le nouveau Capitaine, qu'il s'était empressé de relater à Beckett.

Victoria Gates n'avait rien à voir avec Roy Montgomery, elle était froide, sans coeur, intransigeante, et elle effrayait par certains égards Castle. Malgré tout, et grâce à l'appui du maire, Rick avait eu le feu vert pour travailler à nouveau au commissariat.

-Beckett! Yo, Beckett est là ! s'exclama Espo en voyant son amie sortir de l'ascenseur, les mains dans son blouson  
-Salut Espo, sourit Kate, avant de sursauter de surprise devant l'enthousiasme de tous ses collègues du poste, qui sifflaient et applaudissaint des mains, comme pour la féliciter.  
\- Youhou !

Intimidée par tant d'égards, elle hocha simplement la tête, avant que Ryan n'arrive près d'elle pour l'enlacer et lui murmurer :

-Content de te voir, Beckett  
-Moi aussi, Ryan, rétorqua la jeune lieutenant, émue et touchée de revoir ses anciens partenaires.

Relevant le regard, elle vit, au loin, son bureau et son petit-ami assis sur sa chaise à l'attendre avec deux gobelets à la main. Heureuse de le voir ici, et soulagée de ne pas faire face à cette journée seule, sans lui, elle s'avança près de lui avec les gars à ses trousses, et lui déclara :

-Castle, déjà là ?  
-Eh bien, une petite voix ma dit que ma partenaire revenait aujourd'hui, sourit-il en se levant pour lui tendre son café. Bienvenue parmi nous, détective Beckett.  
-Merci Castle

 **XXXXXXX**

La journée se déroulait lentement, et l'agacement de Kate culminait de seconde en seconde. Son capitaine s'était entretenue avec elle pour lui signifier que son enquête était close, faute de pistes, et que son commissariat ne mènerait pas de vendetta, et que, de plus, qu'elle devait se requalifier au tir afin de pouvoir retrouver son arme et le terrain .

C'est donc agacée et énervée qu'elle remplissait la paperasse, alors que Rick jouait sur son téléphone portable.

-Je la déteste, ronchonna Kate en signant un énième papier.  
-Qui ça ?  
-Gates  
-Oh c'est mignon, sourit Rick, en éteignant son téléphone pour la contempler  
-Mignon ? s'indigna Kate  
-Oui….on a un nouveau point commun  
-Nouveau point commun ?  
-Oui, d'abord il y a le café, ensuite les enquêtes, sans parler des films SF, des soirées télé ….et maintenant je peux rajouter Gates sur notre liste de points communs  
-Ok, tu sais que tu es flippant, sourit-elle, en oubliant son agacement, pour le voir noter sur son calepin  
-Et toi, extraordinaire…..alors…ça va ? Je veux dire, c'est ton premier jour et….  
-ça va, la coupa-t-elle, en le voyant s'inquiéter inutilement. Je suis juste frustrée de devoir rester derrière ce bureau. Vivement demain, que je puisses me requalifier.  
-Hum…..en attendant, que dirais-tu d'une soirée pizza avec Alexis ce soir ? On pourrait mettre un de ces films que tu adores, et qui te ferait oublier Gates et cette paperasse ?

Lui souriant tendrement, elle observa les alentours et lui rétorqua, alors qu'il était tout ouïe :

-En fait je pensais qu'on aurait pu faire quelque chose de différent ce soir  
-Différent ? comme quoi ?  
-On pourrait aller dîner dehors  
-Heu…..oui, si tu veux, acquiesça-t-il, en ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de différent des autres soirs  
-Bien…..je me suis dit qu'avec le retour au poste, ma thérapie physique terminée, il était temps  
-Ok…..mais heu…..temps pourquoi ?

Il ne comprenait pas où elle désirait en venir. Le voyant froncer les sourcils comme pour mieux comprendre ses mots, Kate se leva sous son regard perdu, et lui chuchota, en prenant sa tasse de café :

-Castle, je te propose un rendez-vous  
-Un rendez-vous?  
-Hum….tu sais ….avec la robe, le restaurant et….  
-Le baiser du soir, sourit-il, en la suivant dans la salle de pause d'un pas rêveur  
-En fait, j'espérais un peu plus qu'un baiser  
-Un peu plus qu'un baiser….oh mon dieu….tu veux…..enfin …..toi et moi…..tu ….? balbutia-t-il en la dévisageant, le sourire aux lèvres  
-Ferme ta bouche, Rick, rit Kate devant son effarement, en appuyant sur son menton pour joindre le geste à la parole.

Sans dire un autre mot, elle se retourna pour commencer à faire couler son nectar alors que, dos à elle, Castle était toujours sous le choc de sa révélation. Les yeux fixés sur elle, il ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre.

Quand elle se retourna enfin pour le découvrir toujours dans la même position, elle lui demanda :

-Si j'avais su qu'il fallait parler de sexe pour te faire taire, je l'aurais fait il y a des années  
-Oh mon dieu, tu veux ma mort! soupira-t-il en entendant sa déclaration  
-Non….j'ai besoin de toi, tu te souviens ? Alors….20 heures, ça te va ?  
-20 heures ? Heu ….oui, se reprit-il en regardant sa montre. Mais je dois y aller.  
-Maintenant ?  
-J'ai plein de choses à organiser. Après tout, c'est notre premier dernier rendez-vous.  
-Notre premier dernier rendez-vous ? répéta-t-elle, sceptique  
-Oh oui, crois-moi Beckett….je serai ton dernier premier rencard, sourit-il, en la lorgnant avec une telle intensité qu'elle en déglutit  
-Tu es bien présomptueux  
-Non….juste lucide. A ce soir, chuchota-t-il, avant de lui picorer rapidement un baiser sur la joue, et de la laisser seule dans la salle de pause.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Stressé, anxieux, étaient les mots qui le caractérisaient à cet instant . Debout devant la porte de l'appartement de Kate, un bouquet de fleurs à la main et les mains tremblantes , Rick tentait de contrôler son stress.

Après trois mois à l'attendre, trois ans à l'aimer, elle lui donnait enfin une chance d'être un «nous ». Il pouvait se rappeler de toutes ces dernières semaines, de leurs textos, leurs discussions , leurs rires, leurs marches….ils avaient évolué ensemble, il l'avait aidée à se relever quand elle était au plus bas et effrayée.

Il se souvenait avec tristesse des fois où il l'avait vue souffrir, pleurer en silence. Kate Beckett l'avait toujours impressionné, mais après trois mois à être avec elle, il était subjugué par sa force de caractère….elle était extraordinaire. Elle avait pris une balle dans la poitrine, et malgré tout ça, elle était encore là avec lui, et elle lui donnait un rendez-vous.

Déglutissant, il s'observa une nouvelle fois avant de frapper trois coups à sa porte. Le coeur tambourinant, il inspirait tranquillement pour contrôler sa respiration quand la vue qu'il eut devant lui lui coupa le souffle.

Dans une robe rouge sans bretelles, s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse, les cheveux ondulés et un sourire radieux sur le visage, Kate le contemplait. Elle était magnifique…absolument extraordinaire.

-Hey, Castle, le salua-t-elle timidement devant son regard  
-Hey…Kate.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Nerveuse…..excitée…..terrifiée…..enthousiaste …..tous ses sentiments se bousculaient depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'enceinte du preccinct. Elle se sentait stupide de ressentir de l'angoisse à l'idée de passer la soirée avec Rick….mais ce soir n'était pas comme tous les autres soirs. Elle espérait pouvoir mettre ses craintes de côté, et le laisser l'aimer comme il l'avait désiré depuis des semaines.

Sa thérapie physique était terminée, et son kinésithérapeute ainsi que son médecin lui avaient donné le feu fert pour des activités….dirons-nous moins chastes. Mais l'appréhension de ne pas être à la hauteur, ou de l'image qu'elle renvoyait avec son corps meurtri à Rick, la stoppait à chaque fois que leurs baisers, leurs câlins s'intensifiaient.

Elle avait envie de lui….elle souhaitait tellement plus qu'un simple flirt d'adolescent. Ils avaient passé les dernières semaines à se blottir devant la télévision, à se balader, ou simplement à lire dans la même pièce. La patience que Castle avait montrée à son égard n'avait qu'attisé un peu plus le désir de Kate.

Elle voulait pouvoir se réveiller à ses côtés, pouvoir l'embrasser sans retenue ou sans timidité, elle voulait qu'il sache qu'elle aimait autant que lui l'aimait.

Alors ce soir, c'était le grand soir. Elle devait mettre ses appréhensions de côtés et tourner une nouvelle page avec lui. Elle avait été abattue et elle s'était relevée grâce à lui…..pour lui. Elle était à nouveau le détective Kate Beckett, et elle était prête à commencer cette nouvelle vie avec lui à ses côtés.

Alors, fébrilement , elle avait enfilé se plus beaux dessous, en tentant de ne pas prêter attention à ses cicatrices. Elle avait ensuite mis sa robe rouge et ses talons noirs, la montre de son père et le collier de sa mère. Elle s'était observée pendant plusieurs minutes devant la glace, en se remémorant encore et toujours les paroles de Rick :

-Quoi que tu décides, sache que je t'aime et que tu n'as pas à te cacher de moi….jamais.

Ce furent les trois coups à sa porte d'entrée qui la sortirent de ses pensées. Après un dernier regard à son miroir, elle avait inspiré fortement en caressant le tissu de sa robe, et était partie ouvrir sa porte d'entrée pour découvrir, derrière cette dernière, un magnifique bouquet d'ris blanches et mauves, et son petit-ami en costume cravate, la bouche béante et les yeux rivés sur elle.

-Hey , Castle, le salua-t-elle timidement, devant ses yeux noirs de désir  
-Hey…..Kate….tu es…..wow…..je veux dire, magnifique, tu es magnifique, se reprit-il devant le sourire de Beckett  
-Je me suis dit qu'il fallait sortir le grand jeu pour mon dernier premier rendez-vous…  
-Ton dernier premier rendez-vous…..j'aime cette phrase dans ta bouche

Souriant devant son air béat, elle s'approcha doucement de lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille, en inspirant son odeur de menthe poivrée qui attisa un peu plus son désir :

-Ma bouche peut dire bien d'autres phrases qui, je suis sûre, te raviront  
-Je…..tu…..tu es une diablesse, soupira-t-il devant son air ravi , avant d'encercler sa taille d'une main et de lui embrasser tendrement la joue. Prête à tomber sous mon charme, Miss Beckett?  
-Je suis déjà tombée sous ton charme, murmura-t-elle, en l'embrassant chastement.

Doucement leurs lèvres s'apprivoisèrent alors que leurs mains dansaient tendrement dans le dos de l'autre. Cette soirée s'annonçait merveilleusement bien.

* * *

 _ **AlwaysCaskett3012: le lenteur va s'accélérer dans le prochain chapitre qui sera certainement le dernier.**_

 _ **Caskett706: Top 20 ? Whaou je suis flattée, vraiment. Je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise. PS: seconde chance est aussi mon coup de coeur lol**_

 _ **Torontosun: J'adore Jim ! je trouve qu'il manquait dans la série**_

 _ **marionpc84: J'espère que cette nouvelle pépite t'aura plus. Rendez vous au chapitre 5 pour le final ?**_

 _ **Babelle62: C'est une Fic tout en douceur sans drame avec juste du Caskett. Je m'étonnes moi même lol**_

 _ **Guest1: merci ! et bonne lecture**_

 _ **Caskett71: Moi aussi, j'aurai aimé voir cette cabane !**_

 _ **blodi52: Jim et son humour. Il a manqué dans la série. J'aurai aimé voir plus d'interaction avec sa fille ou avec Rick**_

 _ **julie91: C'est vrai que c'est bien sans drame mais du coup pas de suspens et la Fic est plus courte. Mais ça change aussi**_

 _ **laetitialfw: le coup du Flashback est induit de ton commentaire avec les bénéfices de l'eau , peut-être que les massages seront dans le prochain chapitre ^^**_

 _ **sandie59: Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise**_

 _ **Harilinn: J'ai dû mal avec les Fic sans drame. J'ai toujours peur de tourner en rond et que ce soit nian nian**_

 _ **Katebeck: je ne sais pas si je manie la plume avec dextérité mais c'est un réel plaisir de converser avec toi à nouveau. J'espère que tu vas bien et que le reste de la lecture te plaira. Il ne reste qu'un chapitre**_

 _ **Loulou: Poireauter? sérieux ? je ne peux pas poster tous les jours ou tout les deux jours. Parce que je ne suis pas pendu à mon ordi à cause de ma profession, de mes enfants, et de la vie en générale. Le fait que la série soit finie freine aussi pas mal mon imagination sans parler du fait que de ne plus être avec vous sur Hypno m'a considérablement refroidit dans l'écriture. J'essai d'écrire au plus vite mais je ne peux pas aller plus vite. Deux chapitres par semaine c'est le mieux que je puisses faire, en sachant que je suis une des seules auteure avec un tel rendement sans me jeter de fleur. Alors non, je ne vais pas vous faire poireauter mais si c'est trop long , tu peux lire la Fic la semaine prochaine, elle sera clôturer. Et ensuite, Castle ne sait pas endormie à sa déclaration étant donner qu'ils s'embrassaient. ^^**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Le lieu que Rick avait choisi était exactement le genre de restaurant où Kate se trouvait à l'aise. L'ambiance y était tamisée avec une multitude de bougies sur les tables, le lieu n'était pas bondé, et les convives pouvaient très bien bavarder à l'abri des regards. Mais ce qui l'enchantait le plus, c'est que c'était un restaurant où elle se sentait à l'aise socialement.

Elle avait beaucoup redouté de devoir faire ses premiers pas avec Castle dans un restaurant 5 étoiles, où la nourriture était servie par portions minuscules et où une bonne partie de son simple salaire de flic passerait dans un simple avec un millionnaire était une de ces préoccupations principales quand on est une personne indépendante.

Une main dans le bas de son dos la ramena hors de sa rêverie, et la fit frissonner :

-ça te plaît ? demanda d'une voix peu sûre Castle.

Il y avait réfléchi depuis des semaines….depuis leur premier baiser à vrai dire. Il s'était torturé les méninges pendant des heures, puis des jours, pour trouver le restaurant qui pourrait plaire à Kate, et qui serait le départ de leur histoire.

 _Flashback_

 _Après des jours à sélectionner les meilleurs restaurants de la ville, c'est Alexis qui le sortit de sa misère :_

 _-Tu sors avec Beckett ?_  
 _-Hein ? …Heu…..non ,pas encore, soupira-t-il en déposant tous les prospectus sur son bureau_  
 _-Pas encore ? sourit la rouquine_

 _Après son retour à Los Angeles, Castle avait eu une très longue conversation avec sa fille. Il lui avait expliqué les raisons de l'absence de Kate, et la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait désormais. Il ne lui avait rien épargné de ses douleurs, de ses craintes et aussi de ses espoirs. Il avait clairement avoué à Alexis que Kate lui avait demandé de l'attendre et qu'il le ferait._

 _Après moults hésitations, sa fille avait acquiescé en lui demandant simplement d'être prudent. Elle craignait que la détective ne le fasse espérer encore pour rien, elle avait peur de voir son père dans la peine, mais quand Kate Beckett avait frappé à sa porte plusieurs semaines après, elle avait chassé au loin ses hésitations._

 _La détective lui avait alors avoué vouloir une relation avec son père, mais ne souhaitait pas interférer entre eux. Elle lui avait raconté la fusillade, sa rééducation, et lui avait promis que Castle serait dorénavant sa priorité. Seulement, Kate avait besoin de l'aval d'Alexis, elle avait donc déclaré à la jeune fille qu'elle ne voulait pas commencer une histoire avec son père si Alexis était contre._

 _Après avoir observé Beckett pendant plusieurs minutes sans rien dire, elle lui avait simplement souri puis l'avait enlacée en lui murmurant :_

 _-Je suis contente que vous alliez bien, détective Beckett._

 _Soulagée par la réaction de la jeune Castle, Kate avait soupiré en lui chuchotant, le coeur plus léger :_

 _-Tu peux m'appeler Kate_

 _Elle avait beaucoup hésité sur la marche à suivre. Rick lui répétait sans cesse qu'Alexis était au clair avec la situation et qu'elle ne semblait pas la déranger. Seulement, elle avait encore des craintes sur les sentiments et griefs que l'adolescente pouvait avoir à son égard. Elle avait donc pris son courage à deux mains, dès son retour sur la grande pomme pour confronter Alexis, et avait espéré de tout son coeur qu'elle ne la rejetterait pas._

 _Elle aimait Castle mais elle ne voulait pas être un poids entre sa fille et lui._

 _Cet entretien s'était déroulé deux semaines auparavant, et c'est donc tout sourire qu'Alexis observait son père, au milieu de tous ces documents culinaires._

 _-Tu comptes l'emmener au Per Se ? demanda-t-elle, en voyant la brochure à côté de lui_  
 _-Je ne sais pas….je…., bafouilla-t-il_  
 _-Oui?_  
 _-Je ne sais même pas si on va réellement sortir_  
 _-Que veux-tu dire ?_  
 _-Kate reprend le travail dans trois jours…alors , je vais peut-être attendre avant de lui proposer un rendez-vous_  
 _-Tu sors déjà avec elle, sourit-elle, amusée devant son anxiété_  
 _-Je…oui…non…..c'est compliqué. Elle m'a demandé de l'attendre. Alors…on ne sort pas officiellement ensemble._  
 _-Attends simplement qu'elle te propose ce rendez-vous alors, suggéra Alexis, en s'installant devant lui_  
 _-C'est ce que je compte faire….mais en attendant, je veux être prêt pour notre premier rendez-vous. Alors….j'ai le choix entre le Per Se, Saint-Georges ou le restaurant de son amie Madison._  
 _-Je ne pense pas que Kate souhaite diner avec son amie pour votre premier rendez-vous_  
 _-Bon point , soupira Castle, en écartant la brochure pour lui montrer ensuite les deux autres restaurants. Alors….,lequel?_

 _Contemplant pendant quelques secondes les deux prospectus que son père affichait avec une moue grimaçante, Alexis lui rétorqua :_

 _-Aucun des deux_  
 _-Aucun ? s'écria-t-il, affolé. J'ai cherché pendant des jours et tu me dis….aucun ?_  
 _-Papa, Kate n'est pas une de ces bimbos que tu exhibes à ton bras_  
 _-Je le sais, c'est pour ça que…_  
 _-Elle n'est pas du genre à aller dans ce genre de restaurant. Elle risque d'être plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose._  
 _-Oh…_  
 _-Emmene-la dans un endroit qui a une signification pour vous_  
 _-Je ne vais pas l'emmener chez Rémy's, ou Luigi…_  
 _-Bon, alors une signification pour toi…..le principe d'un premier rendez-vous, c'est d'en apprendre un peu plus sur l'autre. Montre-lui un pan de toi qu'elle ne connait pas._

 _Fronçant les sourcils devant la mine de son père , Alexis lui demanda :_

 _-Quoi ?_  
 _-Depuis quand es-tu si intelligente ?_  
 _-Je l'ai toujours été jeune Padawan, sourit-elle, alors que son père se levait pour la prendre dans ses bras_  
 _-Tu as raison. Merci…..beaucoup._

 _Fin du Flashback_

La main sur le dos de Kate, il la contemplait fébrilement observer les lieux . Il commençait à craindre sa réaction, et se maudissait déjà de ne pas l'avoir emmenée dans un de ces restaurants cinq étoiles dont les brochures avaient fini aux ordures.

Doucement et avec hésitation, il lui demanda :

-ça te plaît ? Parce que si tu veux , on peut aussi bien aller au Saint-George ou…  
-C'est parfait, Castle , la coupa-t-elle pour le sortir de son inquiétude  
-Parfait ? Tu es sûre, parce que…  
-J'adore cet endroit  
-Ok ,déglutit Rick, en voyant le propriétaire venir tout sourire dans leur direction.  
-Richard, comme je suis heureux de te voir ici. J'ai réservé ta table.  
-Merci Adamo. Comment va Luisa ?  
-Bien, même très bien. Elle me fait quelques infidélités depuis qu'elle a reçu ton nouveau roman, le taquina-t-il, alors que Kate était surprise par leur interaction  
-Ne t'inquiète pas , Rook n'a d'yeux que pour Nikki, sourit Castle  
-Je vois ça, rétorqua le patron en posant son regard sur Beckett. Mademoiselle, c'est un plaisir de faire enfin votre connaissance. Richard ne tarit que d'éloges sur vous.  
-Oh…c'est un plaisir aussi de vous rencontrer, rétorqua Kate, en lui tendant la main.  
-Adamo , voici Kate….Kate, je te présente Adamo. Lui et sa femme Luisa sont de grands amis.  
-Amis? rit le patron. Richard est comme le fils que nous n'avons jamais eu. Allez, venez vous installer, je vous expliquerai peut-être ensuite comment ce jeune homme m'a donné tous ces cheveux blancs.  
-Oh, jésus, non  
-Allez, Richard, pour une fois que je vois enfin une de tes petites-amies, laisse-moi donc me régaler. Si elle est là, c'est qu'elle est spéciale, non ?  
-Elle l'est, assura Rick, en lui embrassant le front.

Le sourire de Kate s'illumina à sa confession. Il ne l'avait pas emmenée dans n'importe quel restaurant. Il l'avait emmenée dans un endroit qui signifiait beaucoup pour lui, un lieu qu'il n'avait pas partagé avec sa longue liste de prétendantes. Le coeur gonflé d'amour pour cet homme, elle se laissa guider au fond de la salle, où une table l'attendait à l'abri des regards.

S'installant avec le sourire, elle entendit Adamo déclarer, en leur offrant la carte :

-Alexis est venue déjeuner cette semaine. Cette jeune fille est extraordinaire  
-Elle l'est. Elle m'épate de jour en jour.  
-Tu peux être fier. Allez , je vous laisse à votre rendez-vous….je reviendrai plus tard avec Luisa pour vous expliquer comment Richard a travaillé un été entier, ici , après avoir mis une vache sur le toit de son lycée.  
-Tu as mis une vache sur le toit de ton lycée ? demanda mi-amusée , mi-choquée, Beckett  
-Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû venir tout de suite, soupira Castle avec un air théâtral. Tu vas la faire fuir avec toutes ces anecdotes.  
-Avec la façon dont vous vous regardez ? sourit le patron. T'inquiète pas , Richard, ce n'est pas une simple vachette qui va la faire fuir, pouffa-t-il en s'éloignant pour leur donner de l'intimité.

Rougissante et souriante devant la conversation qui venait de se jouer, Kate plaça une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de lui murmurer timidement:

-Alors ? Pourquoi as-tu choisi ce restaurant?  
-C'est à cause d'Alexis  
-Alexis ?  
-J'étais ….dirons-nous perdu devant une tonne de brochures 5 étoiles quand ma fille m'a dit que tu n'étais pas une bimbo.  
-Oh  
-Hum…elle m'a seulement dit de t'emmener dans un endroit spécial….alors …je me suis dit que de venir ici serait une bonne chose.  
-C'est une bonne chose, confirma-t-elle, en sentant son anxiété.  
-Adamo et Luisa m'ont pratiquement élevé... Il n'a pas tort , tu sais. C'est comme un père pour moi. Quand ma mère voyageait ou s'absentait pour ses pièces de théatre, Adamo veillait sur moi. C'était notre voisin de pallier à l'époque. Il m'a tout appris…je veux dire, sourit-il, légèrement rougissant de s'exposer ainsi  
-Oui? demanda Kate heureuse de le voir si ouvert avec elle.  
-Il m'a acheté mon premier ordinateur portable…c'est lui qui m'a dit que j'avais un don pour l'écriture. Si je suis écrivain, c'est grâce à lui.  
-Je croyais que c'était Damian?  
-Adamo m'a présenté à Damian.  
-Oh  
-Oui….C'est lui, qui m'a ramené sur le droit chemin quand je m'égarais, il a été le père que je n'ai jamais eu  
-il a l'air formidable et je suis certaine que te mettre sur le droit chemin devait l'occuper tous les jours  
\- tu n'as pas tort, rit-il  
-Alors….sourit-elle en lui prenant la main pour entrelacer ses doigts aux siens. raconte-moi cette histoire de vache sur le toit  
-Non, non, non, détective, rit Rick . Assez parlé de moi. A toi de me faire découvrir un peu plus de l'oignon Beckett.  
-L'oignon Beckett, hein ? releva-t-elle, mutine, en arquant son sourcil  
-Oui, Kate. C'est donnant-donnant. Je t'écoute…

Souriant devant la fabuleuse soirée qui se préparait, elle lui répondit d'une voix rauque et taquine:

-Ok…..est-ce que je t'ai déjà parlé de mon tatouage  
-Oui  
-et du lieu ou il se trouvait ?  
-Sainte-mère de D…..tu veux ma mort!  
-Tu es si facile ! rit-elle en lui envoyant sa serviette au visage.

La soirée était sans nul doute meilleure qu'ils l'avaient tous deux espérée. Ils avaient appris à se connaitre un peu mieux à travers ce dîner qui les avait fait voyager dans le temps. Kate lui avait raconté son enfance, alors que Rick lui avait conté ses débuts d'auteur.

A la sortie du restaurant, après avoir promis à Adamo et sa femme de revenir, Castle avait tendrement proposé son bras droit à Kate, et ils s'étaient laissés aller à une ballade nocturne dans New-York.

Septembre était un mois plus qu'agréable dans la grande pomme. Il n'y faisait jamais ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'ils déambulaient à travers les rues pour rejoindre l'appartement de Beckett, à trente minutes à pied.

-Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir prendre un taxi ? s'assura gentiment Rick, en ne voulant pas forcer sur ses cicatrices.  
-C'est bon. Je vais bien. Et je suis bien, ici, assura-t-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule, et en continuant son étreinte.  
-Alors la soirée t'a plu ?  
-C'était génial. Je suis contente que tu m'aies fait connaître ce pan de ta vie  
-Je suis content que tu le connaisses dorénavant, assura ce dernier

Levant le regard sur Rick, elle se mordilla la lèvre en cherchant ses mots. Depuis le début de la soirée, elle souhaitait lui demander quelque chose, mais elle n'avait pas voulu gâcher l'ambiance. Seulement désormais…..à quelques minutes de rentrer , la curiosité prenait le pas sur la raison.

Sentant qu'elle était hésitante, Castle lui sourit et lui murmura :

-Dis-moi  
-Oh….c'est juste que, commença timidement Kate en se stoppant pour rencontrer son regard  
-Oui?  
-Adamo….il a dit que j'étais la première femme qu'il rencontrait  
-C'est vrai  
-Je…..tu le connais depuis l'enfance. Comment se fait-il que Meredith, Gina ou….  
-Mes ex-femmes se sont mariées pour l'image. Elles se sont mariées à Richard Castle. Richard Rodgers ne les intéressait pas.  
-Rick, je suis certaine que tu te trompes  
-Non, assura-t-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches, mal à l'aise. Mon passé avant mon succès n'a jamais été de grand intérêt pour Meredith ou Gina. Et quelque part, ça m'arrangeait aussi.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que, quelque part, je savais que ces relations ne mèneraient nulle part, avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules, alors que Kate l'observait en fronçant les sourcils. Je….je me suis marié à Meredith parce qu'elle attendait Alexis, ajouta-t-il pour combler les blancs de son passé. Alexis n'était pas prévue au programme. Avec sa mère, on s'amusait, on prenait du bon temps….et…elle est tombée enceinte. L'épouser semblait être la bonne solution. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père, je ne voulais pas faire subir ça à mon propre enfant.  
-Tu l'aimais au moins ? demanda, peinée, Kate en apprenant tout ça.  
-Je pensais l'aimer. Je pensais que ce serait suffisant…..mais la carrière de Meredith est toujours passée avant son devoir familial.  
-Elle vous a quittés ? murmura Beckett  
-Elle m'a d'abord trompé avec son metteur en scène, et ensuite elle nous a quittés, rectifia amèrement Rick.  
-Je suis désolée….vraiment  
-Tu n'y es pour rien, sourit-il en lui prenant la main. Finalement , c'était un mal pour bien. J'ai une fille extraordinaire. Mon histoire avec Meredith m'aura donné mon plus grand bonheur. Je ne changerais rien à ce qui s'est passé. Tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent, tous mes choix, toutes les décisions que j'ai prises …de la plus affreuse à la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée…..tout ça m'a conduit ici, à ce moment avec toi, susurra -t-il amoureusement.

Souriant à sa confession, Kate se pencha en avant pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Hum….c'est pourquoi?  
-Parce que tu es extraordinaire, Rick …Rodgers, assura-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, sans le lâcher du regard. Et je suis chanceuse que Meredith ou Gina ne s'en soit pas aperçues avant.

Touché par ses mots, Rick lui sourit en lui caressant tendrement la joue. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se contemplaient quand le klaxon d'une voiture les fit sursauter et sortir de leur bulle. Sans un mot, ils reprirent leur route avant que Castle n'ajoute :

-Tu sais….toutes ses femmes que j'ai connues  
-Hum, grimaça-t-elle, ne voulant pas vraiment penser aux ex de Rick  
-Elles ne sont pas toi.

A sa confession, elle se stoppa à quelques mètres de son immeuble. Levant le regard sur lui, elle tomba sur l'azur des prunelles de Rick.

-Je….tu es la seule femme qui ait rencontré Adamo et Luisa…parce que tu es la seule avec qui je vois clairement un avenir.  
-Rick  
-Je ne veux pas t'effrayer ou te faire paniquer, mais…  
-Je ne panique pas, le coupa-t-elle tendrement  
-Toi? tu ne paniques pas ?  
-Non  
-Kate, je t'assure que je comprendrais si tu paniques. Surtout que je sais que tu veux y aller lentement, alors…..

Sa phrase mourut sous l'assaut des lèvres de Kate sur les siennes. Ses mains sur son buste,elle relâcha le baiser pour lui murmurer :

-Je ne panique pas  
-Tu…  
-Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? sourit-elle  
-Je….oui, bafouilla-t-il devant le regard noir de désir qu'elle lui renvoyait  
-Parce que de tous les hommes que j'ai connus dans ma vie, tu…  
-Tous, l'interrompit-il, comme choqué, en la dévisageant.

Relâchant son étreinte sur son coeur, elle fronça les sourcils et lui rétorqua, amusée:

-Tu signes des autographes sur la poitrine des femmes, alors tu ne vas pas crier au scandale parce que je ne suis pas vierge  
-Non….c'est juste l'expression, « tous les hommes », cela suggère qu'il y en a eu des tas  
-Tu crois que c'est le moment pour une crise de jalousie ? sourit-elle  
-Je ne suis pas jaloux…juste curieux…combien y en a-t-il eu …exactement?  
-Tu es en train de me demander mon score? répondit Kate, stupéfaite  
-Heu….donne-moi le tien, je te donnerai le tien.

Complètement surprise par la tournure de la conversation, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en cherchant quoi répondre. Elle n'avait pas honte de son passé ou de ses anciennes relations, mais elle ne savait pas encore si elle était prête à savoir à quel niveau du tableau de chasse de Rick Castle, elle se situait.

Levant le regard pour le voir complètement pendu à ses lèvres, elle hocha de la tête négativement en souriant, et répondit en reprenant sa marche vers son immeuble :

-En amour, toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire, il vaut mieux taire certaines choses  
-Heu…ça suggère beaucoup, soupira-t-il, derrière elle  
-ça ne suggère rien du tout. Et puis de toutes manières, en quoi mon score peut-il être si important soudainement?  
-Et bien….on est dans une relation…., expliqua-t-il, en espérant qu'elle ne le contredirait pas sur ce point  
-Et alors?  
-Tu ne veux pas savoir à mon sujet ?  
-Non  
-Non ? fit-il surpris, alors qu'elle entrait dans le hall de son immeuble  
-Non. Je n'ai pas très envie d'imaginer le nombre incalculable de femmes avec qui tu as couché, pour notre premier rendez-vous, avoua-t-elle sincèrement.  
-Touché…..mais heu…..je le saurai un jour ?  
-Castle, peu importe le nombre d'hommes qui sont entrés dans mon lit…  
\- Mon dieu, ne dis pas ça, grimaça-t-il  
-L'important est de savoir que tu seras le dernier à y rentrer, assura-t-elle, en ouvrant la porte de son appartement pour retirer son manteau, alors qu'il s'était figé sur son paillasson. Quoi encore ?  
-Je serai le dernier avec qui tu envisages d'avoir des relations sexuelles ? demanda-t-il comme un enfant la veille de Noël.  
-Tu es infernal, sourit-elle. Tu ne retiens que ce que tu veux.  
-Mais tu as dit que….  
-C'est toi qui a affirmé que c'était notre premier dernier rendez-vous. Alors à moins que tu ne veuilles d'une relation sans sexe, tu seras en suivant ta logique…..mon tout dernier.  
-Ton…..tout dernier, reprit-il, aux anges, en l'encerclant par la taille sans la lâcher du regard. J'aime cette pour qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde, je ne veux pas une relation sans sexe  
-Hum  
-Et tu seras donc…ma toute dernière  
-Bravo, Sherlock, le taquina Kate, désormais nerveuse par la suite des festivités.

Posant tendrement son front contre le sien, il ne la lâcha pas des yeux avant de lui chuchoter :

-Je t'aime Katherine Beckett  
-Je t'aime aussi, avoua-t-elle, la gorge nouée. Et je suis désolée pour t'avoir fait autant attendre.

Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé ces mots. Des années qu'elle n'avait pas sauté dans une relation sans garder un pied en dehors. Pourtant, après une année à nier ses sentiments, un été à vouloir plus avec lui et une soirée au-delà de ses espérances, elle avait enfin décidé de vivre au lieu de survivre.

Le regard ému et amoureux que Castle lui donna fut la plus belle des récompenses. Doucement, elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche. Ses mains caressaient son buste avec beaucoup tendresse avant de s'attaquer au premier bouton de sa chemise. Elle avait envie de lui, envie de commencer ce pan de leur vie à deux.

Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure en humant cette délicieuse odeur de cerise, Castle lâcha quelque peu ses lèvres pour lui murmurer :

-Kate, tu es sûre ? Je peux attendre  
-Je suis sûre…..fais-moi l'amour , Castle.  
-Mais…je…..je ne veux pas te faire mal.

Il était inquiet. Il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses, il ne voulait pas transgresser sa rééducation. Il pouvait attendre…il allait l'attendre. Ce soir, dans sa robe rouge , elle était époustouflante. Il avait passé une soirée en dehors du commun et il n'aspirait pas à plus. Il voulait juste être avec elle, quelle que soit l'activité qu'ils pratiqueraient.

-On peut regarder un film , tu sais, ajouta-t-il, prévenant, en lui picorant le nez de baisers.

Touchée devant sa prévenance, elle resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes. Il l'avait vue saigner dans ce cimetière, il avait cru qu'elle allait mourir et il avait été là encore et toujours pendant ses mois de rééducation. Il l'avait vue au plus bas, et désormais , il mettait encore ses besoins en avant, avant les siens. Cet homme était extraordinaire, et elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour le mériter.

Doucement, elle embrassa son menton tout en continuant de dégrafer à un à un les boutons de sa chemise, pour découvrir avec envie son torse.

-Le médecin m'a donné le feu vert, il y a quelques jours. Je ne suis pas prête à te montrer à quel point mon corps peut être flexible…. mais je suis certaine que je peux te faire l'amour, susurra-t-elle, alors qu'il déglutissait sous ses mots. Maintenant, si tu préfères regarder la télé, je….

Sa phrase se perdit sous les lèvres de Rick qui s'empara de sa bouche avec avidité. Avec son corps, il les permuta de place pour bloquer Kate contre la porte de son appartement. Sans relâcher ses lèvres , il s'appliqua à la faire gémir tout en baissant la fermeture éclair de sa robe.

Au contact de ses mains sur son dos nu, Kate frissonna de tout son être. Jamais encore, elle ne s'était sentie aussi choyée et aimée par un simple geste. Rick la caressait avec tellement d'admiration et d'amour qu'elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Quand il s'écarta de ses lèvres pour laisser tomber sa robe à ses pieds, il déglutit face à la vision qu'elle lui offrait.

Les lèvres gonflées, les cheveux emmêlés par les mains de Rick, en dessous rouges et toujours à talons aiguille, il ouvrit et referma la bouche.

-Tu…..tu es magnifique

Inspirant en tentant de ne pas montrer son trouble face à son regard sur ses cicatrices, Kate se figea quand les mains de Castle se posèrent sur ses hanches et sa bouche entre ses deux monts sur le point d'impact.

Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur elle, sa langue rugueuse sur sa peau et ses doigts si possessifs sur son bassin pour la maintenir contre lui. Déglutissant sous ce contact qu'elle redoutait tant, elle sentit toutes ses craintes s'évaporer au son de la voix de Rick :

-Tu es vivante

C'était comme si elle prenait une nouvelle fois conscience qu'elle était bien, là, avec lui. Sa voix était emplie de tristesse mais aussi d'espoir. Touchée par sa dévotion à son égard, elle lui murmura pour le rassurer :

-Je suis ….vivante

Relevant le regard en larmes sur Kate, Castle lui sourit avant de poser doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes, alors que Beckett lui chuchotait :

-Merci…..merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, Rick….merci d'avoir attendue.  
-Toujours.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Remerciements :**

 ** _Un grand merci à ma correctrice Fred. Tu es le luky luke des corrections ! Tu corriges plus vite que ton ombre. Merci pour ton soutien indéfectible. _**

_**Sarha : C'est vrai qu'un peu de douceur fait du bien^^**_

 _ **Steph65: Je suis plus que flattée que tu aimes cette version. J'ai eu un coup de coeur pour l'original. Je m'en suis un peu éloigné en gardant l'idée principale. C'est difficile avec toutes ces Fics sur Castle pour trouver un sujet pas encore visiter.**_

 _ **Julie91: voici la suite et la fin de cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle t'aura plu.**_

 _ **ArthuRrr: t'inquiètes pas, moi aussi je zappe par moment. Voici la fin de cette mini histoire un peu fleur bleue. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être dans ces registres alors j'espère que la lecture vous aura convenu à tous.**_

 _ **marionpc84: Et voici le chapitre 5. je ne te donne pas rendez-vous au chapitre 6 étant donné qu'on ait arrivé au bout de l'histoire. Merci de me suivre.**_

 _ **blodi52: C'est pas que l'imagination est freinée enfin un peu si. Je ne suis plus baignée dans l'univers Castle et c'est plus difficile maintenant . Quand tu lis , regarde le nouveaux épisodes et les commentes avec d'autres membres , tu es imprégnés par l'histoire. Sans tout ça, c'est difficile , c'est comme si j'avais perdu ma muse lol. Les mots, les expressions sont plus difficiles à trouver sans parler du fait que plus de milles histoires ont été écrites sur notre duo et c'est dure de se ré-inventer. Mais je suis heureuse de savoir que malgré l'arrêt de la série, vous êtes encore là.**_

 _ **sandie59: Je ne pense pas que la fin de chapitre soit explosif. Je suis restée dans le côté tendre de l'histoire. Pas de M pour cette Fic lol**_

 _ **nounours7715: Merci à toi de prendre le temps de me lire et de commenter. Je suis heureuse que ce style d'écriture qui n'est pas mon fort te plaise.**_

 _ **chris65: Oui la convalescence lui a fait du bien. ils ont appris à évoluer en tandem.**_

 _ **Torontosun: je te remercie. J'espère aussi que tu as passé un bon Thanksgiving.**_

 _ **Harilinn: Je vois bien l'homme que tu es ^^les plaisirs du corps avant le repas lol. Pour ce qui est d'hypno, je pense y faire un tour prochainement , discuter avec les membres me manquent. Pour ce qui est de l'épisode virtuel, il a pris un tournant que je ne comprend pas. Je ne serais pas d'une grande aide ^^.**_

 _ **Castlefan: Seconde chance aura beaucoup marqué. Je dois dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir avec cette Fic. Heureuse de te retrouver avec moi pour le final^^**_

 _ **Caskett706: La série me manque**_ ** _énormément. Ils avaient encore pleins de choses à raconter mais la saison 8 ainsi que la 7 n'ont pas su garder le niveau de Marlowe, c'est dommage. Hypno me manque aussi, surtout l'interaction avec les autres membres. Je pense faire un petit coucou prochainement dès que j'aurai plus de temps._**

 ** _Coco56: Merci à toi de me suivre et de me commenter^^_**

 ** _Babelle 62: J'espère aussi pouvoir encore écrire sur notre Caskett même si le fait de ne plus être baigner dans l'ambiance Castle en pâtît._**

 ** _AlwaysCaskett3012: Je sais q'un conte romantique, c'est beaucoup d'émotions. J'adore les lire mais certains sont plus doués que d'autres. Je pense à tes écrits qui me manquent. Les émotions que tu transmettais dans tes phrases étaient justes...sont juste magique_**

 ** _Pau974: Je te remercie également d'être toujours là depuis tout ce temps. Au fil du temps; tu attends mon nouveau chapitre comme j'attend ton commentaire. Il y'a certains lecteurs dont tu fais partit qui sont là depuis le début, et comme vous j'attend votre avis sur chaque merci. Alors merci d'être encore là ._**


End file.
